


Maelstrom of the Keyblade

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Cartoon Physics, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Having had a second war following immediately after the 4th Shinobi War, Naruto finds himself in a new world and new friends, but it also comes with new enemies and problems. Chosen by the Keyblade, Naruto must wage a war against the Heartless to find his friends and restore the worlds that have succumbed to the Darkness. (Follows the games with tweaks and twists of my own along the way)MAJOR PAIRING CHANGES
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. DESTINY ISLANDS

**Hey guys welcome to a new fic. Reason being that I got the “KINGDOM HEARTS ALL-IN-ONE PACKAGE” and have been playing through the games again which gave me some inspiration for this as there were parts in each game that I was either annoyed at or wanted the character to retort about. Of course, Sora’s faceplant/sweatdrop moments all factored into this too.**

**If anyone hasn’t played Kingdom Hearts, don’t worry as I will be going over things as detailed as I can without it dragging on and on. HOWEVER, be warned this will not be the games verbatim as there will be changes and tweaks as we go, some big and some small, from the game both because moments in it bugged me and because it seems more fitting with what I am going to be doing. I will warn that this may start off slow, but that’s because Kingdom Hearts starts off slow.**

**For those that have played the Original two Kingdom Hearts, be warned that this will be following the Final Mix versions so if there are changes/additions that you don’t remember, it could be because of that and not something I added/changed.**

**Anyway, just going to say that Sora will not be in this, as you can probably expect, Naruto is taking his place for this fic. Roxas will still be in this, and I’m going to keep him as Roxas since even if I changed his name it would still be Roxas’ character and the name change doesn’t seem fitting/necessary in the long run (as for why it wouldn’t be a certain someone ELSE in place of Roxas, well, there is a reason for that which will be explained further in).**

**Also, gonna warn people that I will be messing with the pairings a LOT. Gonna REALLY fuck with Disney’s occurrences, outcomes, and love interests as this goes, so all the fairy tail stuff is going out the window as things happen and change.**

**Lastly, this will follow the games but there will be extra items/worlds added as I please/the mood strikes me.**

**That should be it, so let’s get this show on the road.**

**NOTE: Kairi, Riku, Selphie, and Tidus are the same age as Naruto with Wakka being a year older.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING from Disney, Square Enix, Naruto, any of the affiliated companies, sub-companies, brands, or anything. I also own nothing that I add in from other items that may appear in this fic.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, spirit/apparition speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_# check bottom for details._ **

**_CHAPTER 1: DESTINY ISLANDS_ **

**_UNKNOWN LOCATION_ **

He was falling… yet… he wasn’t. It was like when you jump into a deep enough pool of water, you go down, but you’re not truly going down like you normally would. It even looked like it did when under the water and looking towards the sun… at least at first glance. The area around him didn’t move or feel like water, but it did at the same time. It was like some distorted combination and in-between of water and air that didn’t truly have a name or title.

Looking down, he saw he was in his deep blue jumpsuit with pant legs that stopped just at his shins, his black double belt around his waist, his charm chain connected on his left side, his crimson and black short sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves with a red strap across the backs leading to a metal plate, his black shoes that seemed like a cross of tennis shoes and boots, and finally his necklace of a gold crown on a silver chain. All in all, it was how he usually dressed since coming to this world.

_How long ago was it? How long has it been since my home was destroyed and I suddenly had a new life in this one? 16 Years? Is that all?_

He thought to himself as he fell deeper into the sensation he couldn’t identify for the life of him.

Who was he?

Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

The former Jinchūriki of the Kyubi, slayer of Kaguya Otsutsuki and Madara Uchiha, Anbu Black Ops Captain, next in line to be Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and sole survivor of the Elemental Nations.

_How did things happen like this? Was Neji right about fate or was this somehow something we ourselves did?_

He had gone on the training trip with his godfather and the old perv had taken it seriously and turned Naruto into a force to be reckoned with by constantly pushing and training him into the ground over and over again. Naruto took it and came back for more and was proving himself again and again until the 4th Shinobi War came and the shit hit the fan. The alliance had held strong and they were winning, even when Madara Uchiha was brought back Naruto had matched him and kept losses to a minimum.

Then the Shinju appeared.

The losses started piling up, but Naruto won in the end and killed Kaguya and and Madara while stripping them of their powers before freeing the Biju from ever being controlled again.

But then the asshole of an old man got in the way with his brother.

Hagoromo didn’t like that Naruto had wiped out the Uchiha line except Mikoto and Itachi and liked it even less that he removed the Biju from keeping the balance and kill Kaguya on top of him having a great deal of power from all 10 beings in question. Naturally, the two brothers attacked with their clan and Naruto held his own before some of the other villages joined in thinking they’d get rewarded for helping bring him down and because he was a threat to their power.

The fools didn’t account for the bonds he had.

The biju learned of the attack and were furious and came to help causing an all-out war on the nations as proverbial gods used the world as their arena.

In the end, Naruto killed the bastard in one final attack and then knew nothing else and then found himself on his new home: Destiny Islands. He had perfect memory of his old life and even looked the same, minus the whisker marks that is: Sun kissed spiky blond hair with red tips, tan skin, two deep cerulean eyes, athletic build, nearly 6 feet in height, and slightly lengthened canines. However, that was it.

No chakra.

No tenants.

No bloodlines.

No friends or loved ones.

Nothing from his old home save his name, though he only used the Naruto part even if he explained to his closest people and told them stories of his old life. Whether they believed him or not, Naruto didn’t know and wasn’t sure it mattered.

Well, that’s not 100% true.

He still had his seal tattooed on his stomach even if it was empty and he had zero luck accessing his mindscape since coming to this world. His senses were still sharpened and fine edged and he could still somewhat sense people, intentions, and strength, but it was something he still struggled with to use beyond just a basic instinct.

However, all of that didn’t matter right now as he continued falling through this void area.

He realized with a start that his body was twisting and he had hit the bottom of somewhere as his feet hit blackened floor. However, the floor suddenly dispersed into birds showing a mural of a beautiful woman in a yellow gown with a blue top with white frills and red diamond patterns on the puffed sleeves. She had black hair, red lips, cream skin, and was holding an apple that a bite was taken from. Around her were 7 smaller pictures of 7 different men wearing gnomish hats and then bordering the mural were pictures of different woodland creatures. The mural was also lighting the area up with a yellowish green light.

_So much to do…_

_And so little time._

A voice stated in a whispery tone as Naruto looked around for the source of it.

_Take your time._

_Don’t be afraid._

The voice continued as a ray of light came down on the woman.

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward… into the light._

_Can you do it?_

Naruto frowned but walked until he stood in the light, which faded before a podium came from the ground on his left showing a shield. It was pentagonal and the bottom three corners were rounded. It had a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sported a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield was black, save for the prominent red [silhouette](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidden_Mickey) of a three ringed mouse head in the center that also had a pale yellow border.

_Power sleeps within you._

Another podium came up on his right and it had a rod/scepter. Both ends of the rod’s handle were tan, while the handle itself was predominantly green. There was a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff was connected to. Said head was a blue 3D version of the mouse head that was on the shield.

_If you give it form…_

A third podium came up in front of him and held a sword. The pommel was a golden spiked version, the handle was blue leather wrapped, the guard was a pair of gold swept up quillons/crossguard with a red jewel that had a black silhouette of the mouse-like head, and the blade tapered off from the ricasso to the tang that was inside the handle before flaring out again, and tapering in and out to give it a leaf like shape similar to a gladius or Xiphos complete with a central edge and two combat edges.

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

Naruto frowned and approached the sword and picked it up.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Naruto frowned and set the sword down before going to the rod/scepter.

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Naruto frowned again and set the rod/scepter down and went over to the shield, he didn’t care what the voice said, that thing was too short to be a staff.

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Naruto frowned as the shield sounded closest to what he wanted, but it wasn’t perfect. Naruto set the shield down and stepped back pondering what it was that he truly wanted/sought.

_Once you find the one you seek, you must choose what you will give up._

The voice continued speaking making Naruto frown since he didn’t want to give up any of that, he wanted the power to destroy his enemies, protect his friends and loved ones, and still have something left over for those he wished to help. He then paused and turned to look at the empty space behind him where no podium stood and walked towards it before reaching his hand out.

A flash of light blinded him a moment before he looked and saw a fourth podium with the shield and sword there, only the sword’s pommel was now the crystal mouse head of the scepter and the shield was the color scheme of the scepter with a pronounced/emblazoned mouse head that was just like the crystal head of the scepter.

_The power of the King._

_A firm yet kind hand. Strength to bear the burdens. Willingness to protect. And Wisdom to govern._

_A combination to protect and strike as commanded._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Naruto smiled a bit and grabbed the sword and shield and nodded his head causing the items to disappear in a burst of light.

_Your path is set._

_You’ve taken the power of the King._

_And given up nothing as a result._

_This is the build you desire?_

“Yes.” Naruto spoke for the first time since falling into this place.

At his acceptance, the podiums sank into pools of light before the mural began breaking causing him to fall into darkness. However, he didn’t fear, he just let gravity take him as he flew downward with the shards of the mural beside him into the darkness below.

He didn’t know how long or far he was falling before he saw another mural, which was of a beautiful blond woman in an elegant white dress with smaller pictures of a castle, carriage, horses, glass slippers, and people dancing.

Once he fully landed, as he somehow righted himself and landed gently on his feet, the sword and shield he chose appeared in his hands via small balls of light.

_You’ve gained the power to fight._

The voice stated causing Naruto to give the sword and shield a few practice swings and maneuvers finding them to be perfectly balanced with his strength and with each other.

_All right! You’ve got it._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Naruto then turned as a small shadowy blob was moving on the mural.

_There will be times you have to fight._

_However, that is nothing new for you._

_What matters, as you know, is that you keep your light burning strong._

Naruto readied himself as the one creature rose up into a 3D image of a little black creature with antennae and baleful yellow eyes. Then, the one became four before one came and jumped at him, but a quick spin and slice from his sword cut it down and made the others sink back into shadows and retreat.

_Defeating enemies will grant you with experience._

_Once you’ve experienced enough, you will grow stronger._

Naruto merely hummed to himself as he rolled his neck knowing there was another enemy coming up behind him.

_Behind-_

The voice didn’t get to finish it’s warning as Naruto spun and cut through the shadow with ease while not looking surprised or worried in the slightest. He also didn’t bat an eye when three more rose up and came at him, but they too were quickly cut down with little trouble.

However, he was unprepared for the mural suddenly being engulfed in a darkness that he began to sink in as his sword and shield vanished. Naruto tried to get out, only to get sucked in harder and faster before he was fully engulfed.

Only, when Naruto opened his eyes, he was on yet another mural. This one was a very ornate design with a trio of hearts at the center and each heart holding the silhouette of a different woman, three princesses from the crown like design that was part of the silhouettes, with one having a crescent moon, one having a sun, and the last having a ray of light behind them. However, the main thing that had his attention was the ornate set of double doors that a ray of light was shining on, and this WASN’T part of the mural.

The biggest thing about them though, was the fact that they were see through.

Walking up to it, he saw that they were in fact transparent and untouchable, but just as he had that thought, a chest appeared behind him.

Walking up to that, he found his sword and shield had returned to him and quickly hit the chest with the blade to break it open… only, it opened itself after the first hit of the blade. A small burst of light came from the chest and a large crate appeared behind him.

Frowning, Naruto pushed the crate to get a feel for it and it felt like something was inside, so he hacked at it to break it and out popped a potion. Upon picking it up, the frame of the door became solid and a barrel appeared to his left.

Sighing to himself, Naruto merely walked over and kicked the barrel sending it flying to the edge of the mural where it shattered and the door itself became solid. Naturally, Naruto went to the door and pulled it open bathing the area in light before he stepped through.

Only, he found himself up on a beach hangout that was on one of the small islands of his home. In front of him was a friend of his named Selphie, who had chocolate brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders before curling up at the end, teal eyes, a cute smile, and she was wearing flip flop sandals and a yellow dress, which showed off her low C cup breasts and slim legs.

To his left was Tidus, another friend and Selphie’s twin brother that he got along with since he liked to spar and have fencing fights with them. However, while Naruto used a wooden sword, Tidus used a short staff/baton to fight. Tidus was in an open white button up shirt, blue swim shorts, and flip flops. His hair was a more sandy color version of Selphie’s and was spiky/shaggier, reminding Naruto of Kiba a bit. He also had a brighter shade of blue eyes than Naruto did.

To Naruto’s right was a taller guy who had a white tank top, yellow pants with black Xs over the knees, and blue strapped sandals. He also had a blue sweat band on his head to keep his orange hair from drooping in his face especially since he had a long curl from his bangs that swooped up and over his head like a wave. He had tan skin and gold eyes while holding a volley ball, though they called it a Smash Ball here, in his hands. This was Wakka, Tidus and Selphie’s older brother, and he liked to spar too, but he threw the ball rather than fought up close.

_Hold on._

_The door won’t open just yet._

_First, tell me more about yourself._

Naruto raised an eyebrow before going up to Wakka, “What do you want outta life?” Wakka asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“To love and be happy with those close to my heart.” Naruto answered making Wakka nod before he faded away.

Moving over to Tidus, said guy spoke next, “What are you so afraid of?” Tidus asked.

“Failing those that I care about.” Naruto answered making Tidus nod before he vanished, leaving Selphie.

Selphie was smiling at him as he approached, “What’s most important to you?” Selphie asked with the same smile on her face she always had.

Naruto smirked, “You should know that, the people close to my heart, my precious people.” Naruto stated as Selphie smiled and stepped forward before kissing him gently on the lips before fading away.

_You want to love and be happy with those close to your heart._

_You’re afraid of failing those you care about._

_You want to keep the people closest to your heart that are precious to you._

At Naruto’s nod, the voice continued: _Your adventure begins at midday._

_Keep a steady pace and you’ll come through fine._

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

Naruto then shielded his eyes as he was engulfed in light and appeared on another mural. This was of another beautiful blond woman, but she was in an elegant pinkish-purple dress holding a rose to herself while three smaller pictures of different fairies surrounded her along with thorns and roses. Based on the tiara she was wearing, Naruto assumed she was either a queen or princess.

Seeing another beam of light, Naruto walked up to it as his sword and shield returned to him. Thus, he was prepared when 10 more of the shadow creatures rose up around him. Ducking the first one as it leapt at him, Naruto blocked another before spinning and cutting down three of the shadows. Spinning the blade in his hand, Naruto stabbed behind him impaling another creature before ramming the shield down into another one causing it to disperse. Naruto then ducked and rolled to the side to dodge a swipe of claws and quickly rose his blade to bisect another enemy before ramming the shield into another sending them tumbling off the mural. Naruto then parried a claw strike from one attacker and mule kicked one that came up behind him before twisting into a spin as his sword found one enemy and his shield bashed into another.

Before the last one could get up from the parried attack, Naruto threw his sword into it pinning it to the ground before it dispersed and the sword returned to his hand.

Naruto then saw another beam of light, only this one left a green patch on the ground that was shimmering and moving.

_The light can heal and restore just as it can harm._

_When you need it, step into the light and it will refresh your body and mind._

_But do not depend on it, for the lights will not always be so easy to find._

Naruto walked over and stepped onto the shimmering light and immediately felt the small bit of fatigue he had building up fade away. He then watched as the beam of light moved to the edge of the mural and created mosaic steps leading upwards to another platform.

Not having any other options, he started towards the next platform while keeping an eye out for the shadows.

Upon reaching the next one, he saw the mural was of yet another beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and an elegant gold dress **_#1_**. Beside her was a beast like creature and she seemed to be reassuring it given the fact her hand was gently placed on its back. Around them were pictures of different household items such as a teapot, candelabra, clock, cup, etc etc.

Walking forward, Naruto looked around wondering what was to come as he got closer to the light shining down onto the mural.

_Beware._

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Naruto turned around to see his shadow growing longer and wider before it rose up and turned into a large colossus of a creature with a heart shaped hole where its stomach and abdominals would be and it’s face wrapped up with tendril like hair while baleful yellow eyes stared down at him. It’s feet were pointed almost like they were in a pair of elf shoes from a Christmas display, just missing the bells, and it’s hands were clawed.

Naruto, however, had faced worse than this thing and merely readied himself.

_That’s it._

_Don’t be afraid._

Naruto readied himself as the creature slammed it’s hands on the ground creating pools of darkness that more of the shadows came out of. Not wasting any time, Naruto rushed in striking the shadows down before he began hacking at the hands of the giant. However, he had to keep jumping to not get sucked into the pools of darkness, but a few well placed strikes from both his sword and shield made the giant recoil as if stunned he had attacked it. Naruto, however, had to duck and weave through the shadows that came from the pools and quickly struck them down one after the other and then leapt away from the giant as it tried to strike him.

Getting annoyed with the situation, Naruto reared back and spun his right arm before hurling his sword forward and watched in satisfaction as it sank into the giant’s head up to the hilt, making the giant rear back and roar in pain as the shadows began skittering away. Naruto then clicked his teeth as his shield suddenly vanished as the giant fell to it’s knees and planted it’s hands on the mural making a pool of darkness spawn under Naruto. Naruto growled and tried to get away, but it was like before as he was getting sucked in.

_Don’t be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_So don’t forget…_

Naruto grit his teeth as he was fully sucked into the darkness.

_The light will never leave you._

_For you are the one, who will open the door._

Naruto knew no more as he fully succumbed to the darkness around him.

**_DESTINY ISLANDS_ **

Naruto groaned a bit as he opened his eyes to see the bright sun and immediately his other senses told him he was relaxing on the beach again and must have dozed off. Groaning, he sat up and twisted his body to get the different satisfying pops and cracks from his joints before falling back again.

Only, when he did, he saw a beautiful young woman standing there with a smile causing him to blink. “Oh, hey Kairi.” Naruto stated with a happy smile on his face as he saw her crimson hair that reached her midback, smooth creamy skin, full pink lips, and kind and caring blue eyes that were a couple shades lighter than his own.

Kairi smiled at him as he looked her over seeing she was in her usual white tank top that showed off some of her midriff, pinkish-purple skirt that had a pair of short shorts connected to them that barely reached midthigh, and white tennis shoes with pink souls, blueish-purple trim, and gold shoe laces. Her left arm was in a chain charm bracelet, her left had a black wrist band and a yellow cloth band around her wrist, she also had a small star necklace hanging from her neck along with a black choker. All of this accentuated her budding CC cup breasts, slim waist, slender legs, and cute ass.

Yeah, Naruto cared deeply for Kairi and she him, though they never officially called themselves a couple, they weren’t exactly trying to be with anyone else either and everyone knew they cared for each other deeply if not lovingly.

Kairi giggled as she pushed some hair back behind her left ear, “I knew I’d find you’re lazy butt snoozing down here, it’s why we still haven’t finished the raft.” Kairi chided playfully as Naruto smirked and got up.

“Hey, I got a dozen or so logs, and several dozen coconuts all stacked by the raft. YOU were supposed to come find me when you and Riku were both ready to start working again since last time I did it by myself, you two felt left out and wanted to be more active in the build.” Naruto replied with a playful smirk of his own while Kairi pouted at him, though it melted away when he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek softly. “Regardless, thanks for waking me up, that… dream I was in wasn’t something that pleasant.” Naruto stated making her look at him in concern.

“Those platforms and darkness again?” She asked as she held his hand.

“Yeah, only this time I chose weapons and actually had to fight some creatures. Killed a giant one before getting sucked into a pool of darkness and then I was here.” Naruto stated knowing this wasn’t the first of those kinds of dreams, just the first one with threats and weapons involved.

“I see.” Kairi stated as she held his hand. “Still the same beautiful women?” Kairi asked with a bit of a pout though her eyes had some playfulness in them.

“Yeah, but I still say they have nothing on you.” Naruto stated making her smile while pink colored her face.

“Good.” Kairi stated before kissing his hand and then his cheek and looking out at the waves, “It’s strange. Whenever you tell me about these dreams, I feel like part of my heart recognizes it and wants to connect to it, but I don’t know why.” Kairi stated and Naruto smiled sadly knowing Kairi still couldn’t remember her home after just suddenly arriving at the islands one day during a meteor shower.

Naruto walked up and wrapped his arms around her, “Maybe because our hearts are connected, so maybe I’m pulling in some memories in your heart into my dreams and they are trying to reconnect with you.” Naruto stated and Kairi smiled as she leaned back against his chest with his head sitting on hers.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Kairi stated with a smile as Naruto chuckled a bit.

“Well, I should know since you, me, and Riku are the closest people can be, we’re family after all. We’re together no matter what, where, when, or anything.” Naruto stated as Kairi smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I may be happy here, but I’d still like to see my home at least once, maybe see if any of my other family is still around.” Kairi stated and Naruto nodded knowing how she felt in wanting to know the family that she never truly got the chance to know.

“Well, that’s why we got the raft, to let us see other places and meet people. We HAVE to hit your home eventually.” Naruto stated as he kissed her cheek and she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, but to do that, you kind of need to help me finish the raft.” A male’s voice called causing them to turn and see a guy their age standing there. He had hair that reminded Naruto of Jiraiya though it was a bit less spiky and none of it framed his face, but it was silver and flowed down his back naturally. He wore a yellow sleeveless strapped vest over a black tank top, darker blue gloves with black fingers, black pants with yellow highlights through them, and yellow sneakers with black laces. He had tanned skin and teal eyes along with an angular face and currently had a log under his left arm. “After all, you’re just as lazy as he is, Kairi.” The guy continued making Kairi giggle.

“So you noticed.” Kairi giggled while Naruto smirked. “Well, what are we waiting for guys? Let’s finish building that raft! Race you.” Kairi shouted as she took off running down the beach making Naruto and his best friend/brother figure Riku look at each other in amusement before they took off after her and were gaining as they laughed and went for the other side of the island.

Upon arriving at their currently in-progress raft that was beached in a small cove, the trio got to work on assembling more of it. “Hey Naruto, can you find some more cloth, rope, and thinner logs to use for the mast?” Riku asked and Naruto nodded.

“Sure, I think there is some rope and tarp at the old look out landing. Depending on how worn it is, I can ask Tidus or Wakka if they have any spare from them making and destroying their ball courts.” Naruto stated making them nod though Kairi gave a teasing smirk.

“Just be ready, you know how those two are. They won’t let you have the stuff unless you fight them again, even if the record is 107 to 1 and 118 to 2 for them.” Kairi stated with a giggle as Naruto snorted and nodded.

“And that’s not counting if Selphie joins in to have some fun.” Riku added with a smirk as Kairi lost her smile a bit since Selphie was interested in Naruto too and would regularly join in any fights to show off how athletic and strong she was for Naruto.

Of course, Naruto was only friendly with her and was clear that his interest was in Kairi, but she couldn’t help but feel a little insecure or jealous at times.

It was the main reason that Kairi began to train and exercise too since she didn’t want Naruto thinking she was some weak flower that had to be sheltered constantly. The fact that the training improved her assets only made it more worthwhile.

“Yeah, she’s starting to get good at using her jump rope as a whip.” Naruto stated knowing he had helped each of the others with training and fighting with their chosen weapon/item. Tidus with his staff, Wakka with his ball, Selphie with her rope, Kairi with a thinner sword that was lighter than normal, and Riku with his sword. It wasn’t the first time that Naruto was grateful for spending so much time with Tenten and the Toads learning many different forms of weapons just in case.

Naruto then shook those thoughts away and headed off back to the other side to get the few supplies while Kairi sighed causing Riku to look over at her, “Hey, if you’re that worried about someone getting Naruto’s attention, why not share a Paopu fruit?” Riku asked making Kairi stare at him with wide eyes and furious blush on her face.

The Paopu fruit was rumored to bind two people together when they share one. No matter where they go, how far apart they are, or how long it takes to see each other, their destinies and lives were bound together forever. It was a bit of a tradition on the islands to share one with someone you intended to marry and was just as good as a marriage proposal and declaration of love.

Clearly Kairi fell into that category when it came to Naruto.

“Shut up.” Kairi stated as she turned away still blushing like mad.

“What? Are you still afraid someone is going to steal him from you?” Riku asked with a frown and Kairi shook her head. “Then what?” Riku asked and Kairi sighed..

“It’s just… you know those stories he used to tell of being from another world and coming here.” Kairi stated and Riku nodded. “Well, remember the stuff about his love life?” She asked and Riku frowned before widening his eyes a bit.

“You mean the stuff about him having to revive his clan and he ended up having multiple women to marry and share in his life.” Riku stated since Naruto used to always tell him stories about his “life” as a ninja and the things that happened there. They always felt it was just his imagination, but over time and the fact he had such full intricate details to things and his tattoo that no one knew where it came from kind of had them questioning things at times.

“Yeah.” Kairi stated while fearing/wondering if Naruto could be satisfied and happy with just her or if he would need more than one woman in his life to be happy entirely.

“Hey, look, from what Naruto said that situation just happened, he didn’t go looking for more women, they just found him and even then, he had the girl or girls he was with approve things before anyone was added to his life.” Riku stated as Naruto had told them that he never had tried to find more lovers, they just seemed to find him and then bond with his current lovers before they then got accepted into his life.

“Yeah, I know.” Kairi stated knowing that there were others too that were in town that eyed Naruto with lust and desire, Selphie was just the one who tried to get to know him over acting like a fangirl or slut.

“Look, Selphie may like Naruto, but there’s no proof she’s got anything more than a simple crush. Plus, Selphie is your friend and she’d never hurt you by trying to steal Naruto from you and there’s no indication on if she would be willing to share him if the need arose. I think she’s just trying to get close in other ways so she can at least be around Naruto if nothing else.” Riku offered since he knew that Naruto wouldn’t cheat on Kairi and would never give any girl the go ahead unless she said it was all right.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m just being paranoid.” Kairi stated and Riku nodded.

“Good, now can you please help me finish the raft now?” Riku asked with a grin as Kairi giggled and resumed working.

On the other side of the island, Naruto, after grabbing his training sword from the shack that was between the beach and the waterfall, was climbing up to one of the treehouses that were built around the place and found tarp that was still in decent shape and quickly folded it up before looking for rope and the logs.

Finding the rope on the same landing that he had answered questions in his dream, he found that it was frayed and falling apart leaving him with a problem, but luckily Tidus and Wakka were on the beach practicing their moves while Selphie was sitting on the small dock looking at the waves. With a quick jump and run, Naruto was down near them, “Hey guys.” Naruto called as he approached causing the three to look at him.

“Hey, what’s happening my man?” Wakka greeted in his usual laid back attitude that reminded Naruto a bit of Deidara.

“Hey Naruto!” Selphie shouted as she came over with a bright smile and innocence that reminded him of Moegi.

“Hey Naruto, you feeling lucky today?” Tidus stated as he brandished his staff/baton and had an eager grin similar to Rock Lee..

Naruto chuckled, “Nothing much, Wakka. Hello Selphie. And I’m always feeling lucky, Tidus. However, I wanted to ask if I could have a segment of rope from you guys since Riku, Kairi, and I need it for our project.” Naruto greeted as he looked to Tidus and Wakka, who looked at each other before grinning.

“Sure, but you’re gonna have to earn it.” Wakka stated brandishing his ball while Tidus took a ready stance.

“Well, I guess I’ll fight too.” Selphie stated as she took her jump rope out and readied it while facing Naruto, who smirked before he set the folded tarp down and pulled out his training sword.

Said sword was a wooden practice katana complete with tsuba guard that was the Leaf Village Crest and a habaki that had the Uzumaki swirl on one side and a pair of crossed Hirashin Kunai on the other. It had taken quite a bit of his allowance and some work to find a craftsman to help him make it, but it was worth it as it was weighted to feel like a katana with the habaki and tsuba to give some added weight and feel to it.

Taking his own stance, which had the sword in his right hand while being positioned edge up and pointed forward above his head, Naruto crouched low and eyed them seriously. Nothing happened for a few moments, but Naruto knew that would change before long.

As he had expected, Tidus was the first to launch an attack he leapt forward with an overhead strike that Naruto sidestepped before delivering an elbow to his face sending him stumbling away. Naruto then swatted Wakka’s ball back at him, forcing him to dodge with a shout before Naruto caught Selphie’s rope when she swung it at him and held it there as he watched Wakka and Tidus recover.

Smirking, Naruto released Selphie’s rope causing her to fall backwards from her own pulling, Naruto blocked Tidus’ attack combo knowing he was using it as a means to allow Wakka to get his ball back. While Wakka carried others with him, the one that Naruto deflected was the one he primarily used and he didn’t want it being carried away by the sea. Naruto had no problem with that, Kami knows that Wakka had broken, ruined, or lost more of the sports balls than he actually kept around and intact.

So, he was letting Tidus attempt to distract him as he attacked relentlessly. However, it wasn’t long before Naruto ducked as Tidus went for a horizontal swing and he was rewarded for it with a smack to the face curtesy of Selphie’s jump rope. The hit was hard enough that he recoiled and left him open to a leg sweep from Naruto, who also grabbed the rope and pulled Selphie toward him before tripping her and letting her fall beside Tidus. Naruto looked down at the two before raising his left hand and catching Wakka’s ball easily as he turned to look at the guy.

Wakka paled slightly as Naruto had a devilish smirk as he tossed the ball up and down. Wakka had seen that smirk before. The last time was when he got cocky at having a sturdier ball and had trained to throw faster and challenged Naruto to a fight. Naruto not only caught the throw, but returned it and gave Wakka a black eye, broken nose, and knocked three teeth out from the hit.

Not wanting to do that again, Wakka raised his hands in surrender making Naruto smirk as he dropped the ball into the sand before helping Selphie and Tidus back up. “So… about that rope.” Naruto stated making Tidus nod as he went to the boats nearby and fished out some sturdy rope before handing Naruto a length of it, “Thanks guys.” Naruto stated before he put his sword back into his belt and grabbed the tarp before heading over to a small islet that was connected to the island by a bridge, though it was more so you didn’t have to swim around to the ladder attached to the islet.

Reason for going there, there were different trees on both sides of the bridge so there was a good chance that there would be the slimmer logs needed for the mast. Naruto having the devil’s luck, found he was right as there were some thin lengthy ones that would work well and quickly scooped them up before heading back to the raft and helping Riku and Kairi building it.

After a few hours, the sun was getting ready to set and they decided to call it a day and finish the last few touches tomorrow. As they walked back to the connecting shack between the two sides, Kairi dug in her pocket and pulled out an ornate bottle before tossing it to Naruto, “Here.” She stated as Naruto caught it.

“A Hi-Potion?” Naruto asked and Kairi nodded.

“I found it on the beach where all that wreckage usually washes up, I already gave Riku something I found and I kept something for myself too.” Kairi stated making Naruto smile as he pocketed the item as they kept walking before arriving at the islet that Naruto got the logs from.

Kairi and Naruto then hopped onto a tree trunk that was leaning out over the water, which coincidentally was also a Paopu Fruit tree, while Riku was standing and leaning against it as they watched the sunset. “So, out there somewhere is wherever I came from.” Kairi stated as she was leaning on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Could be, maybe even Naruto’s home is out there somewhere.” Riku stated while giving a teasing smirk at Naruto, who merely kept watching the setting sun. “Regardless, we’ll never know by staying here. Even if the raft doesn’t take us as far as we would want, we can still see more than we have being here.” Riku stated as he crossed his arms.

“You ever think of what you’ll do if we DO make it to another world? Like what you would do there?” Kairi asked and Riku frowned.

“No, not really, what about you Naruto?” Riku asked as Naruto just looked ahead and felt the wind circling around him comfortingly, it was his natural element after all.

“I’d explore, try new things, see new things, meet new people to interact with, and learn new things to help this place become better. It may not be as exciting as other places may be, but it is our home and we shouldn’t just abandon it and never look back. We still have people we love and care about here, and it’s not fair to just abandon them forever because we don’t want to stay on this world.” Naruto stated making the two nod.

“Yeah, but still, I’ve always wondered why we’re here on this island. If there are other worlds, why did we end up on THIS one? I mean, we could have just as well ended up anywhere else, couldn’t we?” Riku asked looking at them as Kairi shrugged.

“Even so, we should be glad we didn’t, or we may never have met each other. We never would have become friends, grown stronger together, helped each other grow, and shared our dreams with each other. We could have met people who thought we were fools to want to see more, but instead we ended up on a place where we met others who felt the exact same way we do.” Naruto grabbed Kairi’s hand and kissed it, making her smile, while he grinned at Riku, “I got a brother to compete with that I know has my back, a mother who loves me unconditionally and supports me in my dreams and goals, and a girl I’m crazy about from ending up here, what more could I ask for? Truly?” Naruto asked with a grin making them smile and nod.

“Yeah, but still, this place gets dull, having to do the same things over and over with nothing new to do.” Riku stated and Naruto nodded.

“Maybe, but that’s why we should come back after exploring, not only to improve this place, but so the next generation can learn from us and become even better.” Naruto stated making them both nod.

“Well, it’s getting late, we should head back and get some sleep.” Riku stated making the two nod as they jumped off the tree and started walking back to the dock to take their small boats, which were just single person rowboats, back to the mainland.

Upon arriving back, they said their farewells with Naruto kissing Kairi’s cheek as they parted ways and went home.

When Naruto arrived, he wasn’t surprised to see the dinner table set and his mother, a beautiful woman named Jessica Rabbit, there cooking dinner in a red blouse, skirt, and apron while her long flowing hair was as it always was: flowing down her back with her bangs covering her right eye while the left was visible and showing it was a light purple color. It reminded him of Mei Terumi.

“Hey mom.” Naruto stated with a smile as he came in.

“Hey, honey, have a good day?” Jessica asked with a smile as Naruto nodded. “Good, go get cleaned up, dinner’s almost ready and then you can tell me all about it.” Jessica stated and Naruto nodded before walking off.

Jessica was his mother for this life, and while he would never forget his own mother, it was nice to grow up with at least one parent. Though, Naruto did wonder why Jessica wouldn’t tell him anything about his father, but decided not to pry since Jessica had a reason for not talking about it.

The two family members ate and talked until it was time for Naruto to turn in. Jessica knew of his plans with Kairi and Riku and wished him the best of luck while asking that he be careful since there were dangers out there even if the islands never showed them, which Naruto knew fully well as he learned that back when he was a Genin.

**_NEXT MORNING: DISNEY CASTLE_ **

On another world that was primarily a large pure white castle with gold trim and blue roofs, an anthropomorphic duck by the name of Donald was walking the halls towards the audience chamber/throne room. He was dressed in a blue robe with black trim, gold buttons, and a purple belt with a purple witch/wizard/mage hat that had a gold and orange star on it. He also had a staff/rod that was of a similar design and color palette.

He was on his way to greet King Mickey Mouse and go over the matters that needed attending to that day and was idly passing the servants, which were enchanted brooms that walked on their bristles and had arms that came out of the shafts.

Arriving at a pair of doors that were easily 30 feet tall, Donald knocked hard on the left door knowing he needed to for the knock to echo enough to reach the throne on the opposite end of the hall that lay behind it. After waiting a moment, Donald entered showing a massive hall that wouldn’t be out of place in a cathedral of a grand church and was lined on the sides by massive columns and had a statue of an anthropomorphic duck dressed as a wizard on the left side while a statue of an anthropomorphic dog dressed as a knight was on the right. Between the statues was a large red tabard with gold trim and a black silhouette of a mouse head. One could easily have two football fields inside and still have some room for spectator seats.

As he walked Donald smiled with his eyes closed, “Good morning, your majesty.” Donald stated as he walked closer to the golden throne that was towards the back of the chamber. “It’s nice to see you this morn--- WHAT!” Donald shouted as he opened his eyes and saw the throne was empty, which was weird because the king was ALWAYS at his throne first thing in the morning.

Looking around, Donald saw the king’s loyal pet dog named Pluto come from behind the throne holding a letter that had the king’s seal, the silhouette of the mouse head, stamped on it. Taking the letter, Donald read it quickly with an unreadable expression making sure he processed every word written down. Then he read again just to be sure, blinked a few times and then…

“WAAAAAAHHHHH!” Donald shouted as he took off in a mad sprint out of the throne room to get to the gardens where he knew his friend and the king’s trusted captain of the guard would be at this point.

Arriving at the garden, Donald scrambled around in a mad dash trying to find his friend and finally found him, an anthropomorphic dog dressed in full knight gear, laying on the grass sleeping and relaxing. “GOOFY! WAKE UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!” Donald shouted frantically as he panted from running so much.

When all he got was a snore for a response, Donald’s eye twitched violently before he called down a lightning bolt onto the sleeping dog causing him to shout in surprise. “WHOA!” Goofy shouted as he sat up with a start before yawning and rubbing his eyes as he looked around. “Oh, g’morning Donald.” Goofy stated in a casual tone was Donald felt a vein on his head throbbing.

“We’ve got a problem, Goofy, but do NOT tell anyone.” Donald stated as Goofy stretched a bit before looking at Donald and blinking.

“Queen Minnie?” Goofy asked and Donald shook his head.

“No, not even the queen.” Donald stated as Goofy tilted his head a bit.

“Daisy?” Goofy asked and Donald felt his eye twitching again.

“NOOOOO! Nobody! It’s top secret.” Donald shouted angrily.

“Uh… G’morning ladies.” Goofy stated with a wave making Donald freeze as he slowly turned to see Queen Minnie Mouse and her Lady in Waiting Daisy, the latter of which was Donald’s girlfriend.

Donald chuckled nervously as he saw the two staring at him expectantly. “Shall we go to the library to talk about this?” Minnie suggested as Donald nodded nervously.

Daisy just sighed and shook her head since her blockhead of a lover brought this on himself. The only reason she and the queen were out there is because the servants mentioned that Donald was running around frantically and knew he’d probably come to find Goofy. If Donald had a better poker face, he may have gotten away without telling her or Minnie anything at all.

Oh well, she didn’t love him for his poker face, she loved him for being him.

Faults and all.

**_BACK AT DESTINY ISLANDS_ **

Naruto disembarked from his boat and rolled his neck and shoulders knowing he was to meet Kairi and Riku over by the raft to ensure they had everything they could need for the trip. As he walked, he saw Selphie jumping her rope as fast as she could, Tidus was practicing with his baton/staff, and Wakka was doing tricks with his ball.

Once he was to the other side of the island, he saw Riku staring out at the sea, “Hey, Naruto, what do you think of calling the raft ‘The Highwind’?” Riku asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter to me much, just so long as we all use it and it doesn’t sink on us.” Naruto stated and Riku sighed.

“All right, but how about a race for fun?” Riku asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, “C’mon, it’s been months since we last raced and we haven’t raced back here before.” Riku stated and Naruto sighed.

“Fine. But then we focus on the raft, okay?” Naruto stated and Riku nodded.

“Hey.” Kairi called from the nearby hill, “Are you two at it again? Fine, I’ll judge. First to the star tree and back to me, wins.” Kairi shouted making the two nod as they stood beside each other.

As Kairi was coming closer to start the race, Riku smirked, “How about the winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi?” Riku asked as Naruto just looked at him before looking ahead.

Once Kairi was there, she raised her hand, “On my count. 3, 2, 1…GO!” Kairi shouted as the two ran forward heading for the wooden bridge that connected where they were standing to a zip line tower, though it was clearly in need of repairs.

As the two ran, Naruto was pulling ahead slightly as Riku fought to keep up until they stepped on one piece of bridge that wasn’t supported and it collapsed. Riku managed to catch the ledge with his hands, but Naruto went with the momentum and flipped forward before springing off a handstand to land further along the bridge as Riku pulled himself up.

Naruto smirked back at him and quickly jumped up a ledge before jumped from tree top to tree top of the coconut trees that grew in this cove before touching the star tree just as Riku reached the zip line and took it to try and make up time. However, it was for nothing as Naruto made it back across the trees and bridge before Riku could return to the bridge.

Naruto was smirking as Riku came back panting, “Damn, still not fast enough.” Riku panted as Naruto patted his shoulder.

“Nope, but you’ve improved.” Naruto stated patting his shoulder good naturedly.

“Well, now that that’s done, Riku can help me finish fastening everything while Naruto here gets us some more food since I don’t really want to live off of Coconuts the entire time we are sailing.” Kairi stated and Naruto snorted.

“Except the only thing we could eat would be mushrooms. You have to cook seagull eggs and fish to eat them. Not to mention we have to be careful to not drink too much of our water when we sail since we’re stuck without once we run out. Coconuts can be eaten raw and their water works well for keeping you hydrated like regular water does.” Naruto stated and Kairi pouted.

“Fine, but at least find more mushrooms so we have SOMETHING other than coconuts to eat.” Kairi stated as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

“All right, and I think that old barrel by the tree houses is empty, so I’ll fill it with water and bring it back too.” Naruto stated making them both nod in acceptance as Naruto headed back to the other side of the island.

Knowing he’d need dark shaded areas of dirt for the mushrooms, Naruto entered the small cave near the waterfall at the base of a tree where kids usually went and drew on the walls. Moving down the tunnel that was just tall enough to stand in, Naruto came to the cavern part that had tree roots, carvings/pictures, and a large wooden door that had no handle, edges, hinges, or keyhole. However, there was a small patch of mushrooms down by the door and when he plucked them, he saw a drawing of him and Kairi facing each other and smiled remembering him and Kairi drawing these as kids.

Kneeling down, Naruto grabbed a rock and began carving another image, which was him giving Kairi a Paopu fruit.

However, just as he finished, he felt a presence behind him and saw a figured shrouded in a brown cloak with two straps across the chest area. “And who are you?” Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

“I’ve come to see the door to this world.” The figure stated making Naruto frown at the mention of a door. “This world has been connected.” The figured continued and Naruto felt like he was gazing into his soul for some reason and felt a growing darkness within the figure. “It is tied to the darkness, soon to be eclipsed.” The figure stated again as the darkness was echoing out from inside the figure.

“Then it will face my wrath, I may want to see other worlds, but this is my home and anyone or thing that dares to threaten it must go through me.” Naruto stated as the figure scoffed a bit.

“There’s so much to learn, and you understand so little. One who understands nothing, can learn nothing.” The figure stated as Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled a bit as the figure tensed as if sensing a threat.

“Oh, I understand quite a bit.” Naruto stated opening his eyes and the figure recoiled slightly as Naruto’s eyes held his years of experience in death, combat, and war, not the youthful joy they usually held. “And you’ve been warned, leave my home alone or you will face MY wrath and MY darkness.” Naruto stated before he turned and left as the figure watched him go.

Coming out of the cavern, Naruto grabbed the nearby barrel and carried it over to the waterfall that was right there and began to fill it up to the brim. Grunting as it gained some weight, Naruto carefully carried it back to the raft and set it down before heading off to find some more mushrooms. There were some in a small hovel in the wall that kids would use for hide n seek and then some more in a opening in the cliff face.

However, the strange thing was that there were two small chests buried under the mushrooms. Seeing no reason not to, Naruto opened them and found a dark chain that looked to be made of crowns and a silver charm with a black star on it. Naruto knew what these two items were, he had made them while apprenticing at a Synthesis workshop in town and they were a BITCH to make. Pocketing them, Naruto jumped down and headed for the raft.

He found Kairi sitting and making a Wayfinder out of Thalassa Shells while Riku was doing some practice swings. A Wayfinder was a charm that was believed to keep people connected no matter how far apart they drifted, it was a more…. Friendship version of the Paopu fruit.

“Hey, heads up.” Naruto called making them look as Kairi caught the charm and Riku caught the chain.

“What’s this?” Kairi asked examining the charm.

“You’ve got a Star Charm, it’s supposed to raise your strength and mind while letting you develop skills better.” Naruto stated making her smile as she attached it to her side as Naruto turned to Riku, “That’s a Cosmic Chain, it’s supposed to provide you protection whether physical or elemental. You focus more on offense, so that suits you better since it will help keep you protected.” Naruto stated making Riku nod as he attached the chain to his clothes. “Great, now let’s finish things up and be ready to sail tomorrow.” Naruto called making the two nod as they put the finishing touches on the raft, including making sure it would float with them, the barrel, and the coconuts and mushrooms on it.

At the end of the day, they were on the dock watching the sunset, “This is it, the last sunset we’ll watch on this island for a long time.” Naruto stated as the other two nodded.

“Well, no matter what happens out there, we got each other and will be able to handle anything.” Riku stated making them nod.

“Yeah, all for one, and one for all.” Kairi stated with a grin that the others matched before they shared a laugh and headed home knowing that tomorrow would be the day they set off.

As Kairi and Naruto got their boats tied back at the mainland, Kairi looked at Naruto and smiled a bit, “Hey, Naruto.” Kairi stated making Naruto look at her.

“Yes?” Naruto asked while giving her a curious look.

“Tomorrow, there’s something special I want to give you, can you meet me back at the island early?” Kairi asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, sure, anything for you.” Naruto stated with a smile as Kairi smiled with a blush coming to her cheeks.

“Great, see you tomorrow.” Kairi stated as she gave him a peck on the lips and took off for home making Naruto smile after her as he went to his house too.

**_EARLIER: BACK AT DISNEY CASTLE_ **

The royal group was in the Library still talking and going over the letter that the king left behind.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin’ goodbye, but there’s big trouble brewin’. Not sure why, but the starts have been blinkin’ out, one by one. And that means disaster can’t be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I’ve gotta go check into it. There’s someone with a “key”—the key to our survival._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we’re doomed! So, go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He’ll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me, please?_

_Thanks, pal._

_Mickey Mouse._

Minnie read out loud again as she had a few times already. Trying to see if she maybe missed something that could help Donald and Goofy find the Key and help Mickey out.

“Oh, dear. What could this all mean?” Daisy asked worriedly since none of this was making any sense to her.

“It means, we’ll have to trust Mickey on this. He knows what he’s doing and I know he’ll be able to take care of himself while we do what we need to do.” Minnie stated making them nod.

“Gawrsh, I hope he’s all right.” Goofy stated knowing his best buddy could get into trouble at times.

“Don’t worry, your majesty, we’ll find the king and whoever it is that has the “key” the king spoke of. You can count on it.” Donald stated making Minnie smile and nod in appreciation. “Daisy, can you take care of—” Donald started before Daisy nodded.

“Of course, but both of you be careful and hurry back, we still have a date.” Daisy stated with a wink as Donald nodded.

“Oh, and to record and keep track of your travels, he’ll accompany you.” Minnie stated motioning to the desk and making Donald look around in confusion before seeing a small cricket dressed nicely jumping on the table.

“Over here!” He stated as he stopped jumping and adjusted his bowtie. “Cricket’s the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.” Jiminy stated as he hopped over and jumped on Donald’s shoulder.

“Please, take care of yourselves and help the king, we’ll be waiting for your safe return.” Minnie stated as Donald saluted her only to see Goofy there beside Daisy and felt his eye twitching again.

“You’re coming too!” Donald stated as he grabbed Goofy and dragged him off while waving to the ladies.

Later on, Donald and Goofy were walking to the lower levels of the castle while Jiminy rode on Goofy’s helmet. “Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?” Goofy asked as they walked.

“That’s right, it was terrible. And as far as I can see, I’m the only one who managed to make it to this castle.” Jiminy stated while saddened about what happened.

“Just remember Jiminy, we have rules we have to follow.” Donald stated as Goofy nodded.

“Yeah, we can’t let others know that we’re from another world as we travel from place to place. We’ve got to protect the world border.” Goofy stated and Donald sighed.

“Order!” Donald corrected as Goofy nodded.

“Right, the world order.” Goofy stated with a laugh as Donald sighed. “I guess that means we’ll need new clothes so we don’t look the royal court part.” Goofy continued as Donald nodded and they entered the engineering room which was full of gears, pipes, and cranks.

Walking down the stairs, Donald walked over to an open pipe, “Hello, up there, Donald Duck to Launch Crew, any time you’re ready!” Donald called up through the pipe as a ship made of different colored blocks was on a launch platform.

The pipe led up to a small control room where two chipmunks in work aprons were before one pulled a lever and a pair of robotic white gloved hands moved and grabbed the duo, upside down, before dropping them into the cockpit while Pluto came running down and jumped in just before the ship closed up.

Several pipes and gears started rattling and making noise as the launch platform rose up to the docking bay doors, which opened while the queen and Daisy were by the entrance and waved them off.

As Goofy powered up the engines, Donald pointed forward, “BLAST OFF.” He hollered only for an arrow to appear pointing downward as the launch platform opened under them and dropped them out of the world causing the two to shout in surprise.

After a bit of tumbling and bouncing around in the cockpit since they hadn’t strapped in yet, they came out of the world upside down before Goofy quickly righted them back up. The two shook their heads and groaned in discomfort before sitting in their chairs and strapping in. “Okay, Goofy, to Traverse Town.” Donald called and Goofy nodded.

“Right, Traverse Town.” He stated nodding before he cocked his head to the side, “Say, Donald, which way IS Traverse Town?” Goofy asked and Donald facepalmed before hitting some buttons on the dashboard causing the ship to head in a direction. “Oh, that way.” Goofy stated with a chuckle as Donald sighed in exasperation.

He was sure he was going to have a massive headache after this, even his Nephews couldn’t compare to how troublesome this would be.

**_BACK AT DESTINY ISLANDS: NIGHT TIME_ **

Naruto was relaxing in his room after ensuring he had everything packed up for tomorrow and making sure he didn’t forget anything. However, he froze as he heard thunder and looked to see a massive storm of dark clouds and dark lightning hitting the island with the raft, which would get washed away or destroyed if he didn’t do something. Quick as he could, he got his shoes back on and bolted for the docks, “Sorry mom, I’ll be back in a bit.” Naruto shouted as he rushed off for the island.

Upon reaching it, Naruto frowned as he saw a dark sphere in the sky and saw that both Kairi and Riku’s boats were on the dock as well. Turning quickly as he felt something, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the shadows from his dream rising up from the ground. Frowning, he quickly grabbed an oar from the boat and swatted several of them away before they could attack.

Spinning it, Naruto saw more rise up and come towards him and quickly batted them away, but he also noticed they weren’t dispersing like with his dream weapons, which meant that either he needed something special to kill them or he needed to hit them a LOT harder than he was. Rearing back, Naruto slammed one into the ground with all of his strength causing it to disperse and making him smirk as he quickly swiped more of them away much harder and caused them to disperse. ** _#2_**

Looking around, Naruto saw Riku up on the islet and quickly rushed over while smashing aside any of the shadows that got in his way. Reaching the islet, he saw Riku just looking out at the water, “Riku! Come on, we need to find Kairi and get out of here.” Naruto called as Riku turned to look at him.

“The door’s opened. We can finally go to the outside world!” Riku stated and Naruto frowned sensing something was… wrong with Riku.

“Great, but first we need to find Kairi, we’re supposed to leave together! Remember?!? We need to find her first.” Naruto stated as Riku shrugged.

“She’ll catch up.” Riku stated with a slight maddened look in his eye as Naruto narrowed his own. “Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see any of the others or our families again. There’s no turning back. But we have to take this chance! We can’t let fear stop us and so I won’t fear the darkness!” Riku stated and Naruto frowned and pointed the oar at him making Riku frown at him.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you’re not Riku. Who are you?!?” Naruto scowled at him as Riku just looked at him and a pool of darkness opened up under him and began wrapping around him before the same happened to Naruto, who growled and tried to get free, but couldn’t as the darkness was pulling him.

Turning to glare at whoever it was in front of him, Naruto growled, “You better pray I don’t find you, or you WILL suffer for what you’ve done.” Naruto snarled as the darkness overtook him completely.

However, a light suddenly burst forth and freed him and he found himself holding a giant key. It was a classic [skeleton key](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/skeleton_key) that was 3.5' long with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a [small](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidden_Mickey) silhouette of a mouse token on the end of the Keychain that looked to be cut from some sheet metal. The blade and teeth of the key were silver, the rainguard was blue, the handle a simple ovular shaped grey leather rapped one, and the guard was bright gold and double sided. The teeth of the key formed the outline of a crown, which matched the crown charm Naruto wore on his necklace chain.

Naruto frowned at the strange weapon before he heard the same whispery voice from his dream.

_Keyblade._

_It is the Keyblade._

_The key… to the door that you will open._

Naruto frowned and looked at the Keyblade, this was supposed to be a weapon? _“Oh well, it’s not any stranger than some of the Seven Mist swords that were around back home.”_ Naruto thought before seeing more shadows and readied himself.

Swinging at one that jumped at him, Naruto found the Keyblade was perfectly balanced for his needs and quickly struck down the shadows with ease that seemed unreal. It handled and felt better than the sword and shield from his dreams did. Hell, it felt better than his training katana did.

Looking around, Naruto widened his eyes seeing the door from his dreams in front of the small cave by the waterfall and quickly rushed over dispersing any and all the shadows that got in his way. He did note that some of them dropped potions and quickly scooped them up since if Kairi was hurt, he would need them.

Arriving at the door, he quickly pulled it open and rushed in heading for the wooden door where the stranger was yesterday. When he got there, Kairi was there looking at the door, “KAIRI!” Naruto shouted causing her to turn and have a saddened and tired face.

“Naruto.” She stated before reaching out towards him only for the door to fly open and a dark wind came out pushing Naruto back as he tried to get to Kairi, who was lifted off her feet and sent at him.

Naruto tried to catch her, but she passed right through him before the wind blasted him out of the cave. Landing roughly on sand, Naruto opened his eyes only to widen them in shock as he saw his home was gone as there was just a dark abyss below and around him with a small little islet floating in the air under the dark sphere that was in the sky.

Standing up, Naruto turned to see the giant creature from his dreams there and Naruto glared hatefully, “You…obviously…do not…know… WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH!” Naruto roared as he readied his Keyblade at the creature while glaring hatefully at it.

The creature merely gazed at him and sank to it’s knees before a glowing sphere of energy appeared in it’s heart shaped hole and began launching blasts at Naruto, who swatted them away before rushing at it and quickly began hacking at it’s arms and legs causing the creature to roar in pain and fall forward. Naturally, Naruto started hacking at it’s head over and over again before roaring loudly and stabbing it right between the eyes with the Keyblade causing it roar in pain as it dispersed into a large amount of darkness.

However, the damage was done.

The sphere overhead was picking up speed and intensity as a large vacuum came over the small islet and began pulling everything in. Naruto planted the Keyblade into the ground and tried to hang on, but the more that was sucked in, the greater the vacuum increased in strength and intensity and his grip eventually gave out and he flew into the dark ball.

Then he knew nothing except for Darkness.

**_TRAVERSE TOWN_ **

Donald and Goofy, now wearing more normal looking clothes, were walking along before Goofy looked up and gasped, “Look!” He shouted getting Donald to look up and see a star fading away, “A star’s going out!” Goofy shouted as the star went out completely leaving a blank space in the sky.

“C’mon! We need to hurry!” Donald shouted as they walked deeper into town. “We need to figure out where that key is and who has it!” Donald stated and Goofy nodded.

“We should probably find Leon so he can tell us what’s going on.” Goofy stated before seeing Pluto going in another direction, “Hey Donald, I think we should—” Goofy started but Donald cut him off.

“Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?” Donald stated as he kept walking away and Goofy put his finger to his chin.

“Gee, what do I know? Oh well, come on Pluto!” Goofy muttered before calling as he followed Donald.

Too bad, since if he had followed Pluto, he would have found Naruto on the ground unconscious behind some crates.

Now Naruto is on another world, but he’s separated from his friends, unconscious, and just saw his world get destroyed. To top it all off, he doesn’t even know about the first item.

His journey across the worlds has started, but what else could go wrong along the way?

**_DONE!_ **

**_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, don’t know how long till the next, but since this was done in less than 2 days, maybe not that long at all._ **

**_#1: I know Belle has brown hair, but the mural in Kingdom Hearts 1 gives her hair a reddish tint to it. So since Naruto is seeing Belle in the mural, he sees it as a reddish brown._ **

**_#2: This isn’t ridiculous since other characters in the series, counting Donald and Goofy, cause the Heartless to disperse without using a Keyblade and a couple do it through brute strength, so Naruto can as well if he uses enough strength in his attacks._ **

**_Characters not in the games will be showing up at times here and there and I will also say to expect more changes and differences as we go._ **

**_Anyway, that’s everything, see you all next time!_ **


	2. Traverse Town 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has lost his home world, now he's in a town he doesn't know and has to figure out what is going on. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy are unknowingly looking for Naruto, who is also being looked for by the mysterious Leon.

**Hello all and welcome back, glad to see this is popular with you all. To answer the question that was asked the most; Yes this is a harem fic. Who all will make it up? You’ll have to wait and see.**

**Yes there will be more worlds from Disney, Pixar, and Square Enix, no idea how many, so sit back and enjoy the show since it could be any number of items. I don’t think I’ll add any worlds not from those three sources, but you never know.**

**This chapter will show some of the changes occurring and some of the ways Naruto is adapting.**

**I can’t promise that each world’s visit will only be one chapter (as you do visit some worlds more than once beyond collecting and finding new chests and the like) but usually it will only be a single chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING from Disney, Square Enix, Naruto, any of the affiliated companies, sub-companies, brands, or anything. I also own nothing that I add in from other items that may appear in this fic.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Not English]_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, spirit/apparition speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_# check bottom for details._ **

**_CHAPTER 2: TRAVERSE TOWN, VISIT 1_ **

**_TRAVERSE TOWN: FIRST DISTRICT_ **

A slowly coming to consciousness Naruto groaned a bit as he felt someone/thing licking him and managed to get his eyes open enough to see it was a yellow dog with droopy black ears, an extended black nose, and a green collar with the mouse silhouette hanging as a tag. “Please let this be another dream.” Naruto groaned before the dog took a big lick of his face making him sigh as he sat up and looked around.

Seeing buildings he didn’t recognize and feeling the very air and atmosphere was different from the islands told him he wasn’t home. There was no salt in the air, no smell of the ocean, no humidity, no coastal breeze, and the place just felt different to him on a deep instinctual level. In other words, if this was his second home world than it got MAJORLY fucked up from that fight.

Looking at the dog that was sitting and wagging its tail excitedly as it panted, Naruto reached over and pet it while looking at the tag, “Pluto? Where did you come from boy?” Naruto asked as the dog barked excitedly and jumped around as Naruto stood up. “Guess I should find out where I am first.” Naruto muttered to himself before the dog raised one of it’s ears and barked before running off.

Naruto watched him go before shrugging and walking out of the alleyway he was in and found a town square with a massive wall and doors across the area from him. Around him were a few people scattered about while another door was to his far left, a café was to his far right, an item shop was to his immediate right, a path way through more of the area to his left, and behind him was an accessory shop. He also saw a Moogle, a small sentient creature that specialized in synthesis work wandering around the square.

Naruto looked around a few more moments before nodding, “Yup, definitely not home.” He said to himself with a sigh as he decided to look around and talk to the locals.

However, as he moved to take a step, he froze as his body suddenly tensed and pulsed while feeling a rush of energy through him. Naruto looked to his hands and saw wind and lightning flickering around them, _“What is this? It feels like chakra, but… it’s not quite the same. This is more… refined and not as primal and powerful.”_ Naruto thought to himself before frowning, _“Magic? Is that what this is? Some of the people on the island talked about it, but never said anything in detail. But… if it is, since when do I have magic? Was I born with it or somehow tapped into it when I got the Keyblade or fell into that dark sphere? Or… did the Keyblade access the remnants of my chakra and convert it into Magic?”_ Naruto questioned himself as he flexed his hands feeling the lightning and wind settling down.

 _“Okay, first things first, get the lay of the land and find somewhere I can stay until I can figure out a way off world. Once I do that, I can start practicing and training with this and see if it works like Chakra or not. With any luck, I can apply Chakra exercises to… what was it called? Mona? Mina? Muna? Mana? YES! Mana! See if I can use the exercises on Mana to get it more under control and directed. With some extra luck, I can recreate some jutsu and techniques from this, though it would help if I had someone who could explain Mana and Magic to me in more depth. Oh well, nothing else has ever been easy.”_ Naruto thought as he began looking around the area and came across a mailbox.

Attached to it was a sign, _CONTEST: Send 10 Postcards and win prizes! Good Luck!_

Shrugging to himself, Naruto made a note to look for any postcards in the area as he walked over to an older gentleman standing by the smaller pair of doors and Naruto could see they were boarded up a bit too. “Oh, hello there, new in town?” The man asked and Naruto nodded, “I figured. The town has grown quite a bit as more and more people have lost their home world and wound up here. Only advice I can give is to try and learn the layout as quickly as you can, it’s easy to get lost in such a big sprawling place.” The man stated and Naruto nodded.

“So what’s with these doors?” Naruto asked and the man looked back at them.

“Oh, these were a shortcut to the Third District… but the key’s missing.” The man answered making Naruto nod.

“I see, thanks.” Naruto stated as he walked over to the Moogle.

“Oh? A new person, kupo. Well, take your time since to see all of the town will take a while, kupo. Especially if you’re new to the town. But don’t worry, even if some areas are inaccessible now, kupo, you can probably go there later on.” The Moogle stated making Naruto nod.

“And is there a synthesis workshop?” Naruto asked and the Moogle sighed.

“There was, kupo, but the door is barricaded from the inside and the accessory shop’s way is sealed too.” The Moogle stated and Naruto frowned in confusion. “Oh, forgive me, kupo, the synthesis shop is above the accessory shop. You could have reached it via ladder in the accessory shop, kupo, or by the door on the upper area of this district.” The Moogle clarified making Naruto nod as he said good day and walked over to a kid that looked similar to Tidus.

“Wow, I keep seeing new faces today. An odd pair walked by just a little while ago. Something must have happened to get even more people.” The kid stated and Naruto sighed and nodded before walking by as the kid went back to whatever he was doing.

Moving over to the café, he saw a lady with a nice figure standing there in a green dress that had a white top and black belt. She had some bangles on her wrists and gold hoop earrings with brown hair. “Oh, you must have lost your world. This town is a place where people with nowhere to go end up. Word of advice, don’t ask anyone where they are from, most are pretty sore and touchy about the subject.” The woman stated before going to look at her nails and Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking around the café and saw a chest up on a shelf, but he could sense magic connecting it to the candles in the area.

He didn’t know why or how he knew it was magic, beyond that maybe his chakra sensor capabilities transferred into a magical one now that he seemed to have magic somehow.

Regardless, he wasn’t getting that chest right now, so he decided to head to the item shop since he still had his Munny bag on him.

Entering, Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity at seeing three kid anthropomorphic ducks there wearing t-shirts and ball-caps. One was wearing red, one was wearing blue, and the last was wearing green. “Welcome to the Item Shop! What can we get you?” The one in blue asked as he waved while the green one swept and the red one was messing with a light switch, most likely to get the ceiling fan to start.

“Just browsing at the moment, not even sure if I need anything, but it never hurts to look.” Naruto stated making the blue one shrug and motioned to the shelves that had different Potions and the like.

Naruto looked over it but wasn’t seeing anything he needed since he had some Potions and the Hi-Potion from Kairi still. He turned his attention to the red one as he squawked loudly. “I can’t get this dang thing to work!” He shouted angrily as he jumped up and down.

Naruto frowned before looking at the fan to see if there was a pull cord that maybe they forgot to mess with, but instead he saw something jammed into the motor. Reaching up, the three ducks saw him mess with the fan a moment before pulling out a postcard, “So that’s where that went the other day.” The one in green stated as Naruto motioned the red one to click the switch again, which he did and shouted happily as the fan started up.

“Hey thanks a lot! Please take these and feel free to keep the postcard, I think the mailbox is hosting a contest involving them.” The blue one stated as he handed Naruto two Potions and a Tent.

The Tent wasn’t your normal run of the mill tent, it was an item that would make a resting area that would restore you to peak physical form. There were two items better than it with both being rumored to restore your mana if you were running low, which Naruto realized he may need now that he could use mana and magic.

Shaking that thought away, Naruto thanked the duck and walked out before deciding to head to the mailbox and send the postcard before he forgot. Only, when he did, he was given an item immediately making him blink before his eyes widened at what he got: A Cottage. The Cottage was the best version of the item class that the Tent was a part of and could fully restore you both physically and magically.

Quickly pocketing it, Naruto decided to head to the accessory shop to see if there was anything there to help him either physically or magically now.

Entering the shop, he saw a middle aged man with blonde hair styled similar to Wakka with black goggles on his head. He wore blue pants, black boots, a large cloth belt, a white Henley shirt, a cord necklace with a small wooden box attached, and lastly he had a wooden senbon in his mouth. Only reason Naruto classified it as a senbon was because it was the length of 3 toothpicks easily.

He also saw the shop had a display cabinet immediately on your left as you came in, the counter which doubled as a display case with more cabinets behind it, a display case in the middle of the floor, a display window on the back wall set to the backdrop of a starry hill, a couch just under the window, an ottoman in front of the couch, and then a fireplace in the immediate right corner when you entered. Between the ottoman and the fireplace, Naruto saw one of the circle of light auras on the ground, which meant if he was ever in need of healing he could come here.

“What can I do for—Oh, it’s a kid.” The man stated as he turned to look at Naruto.

“Well hello to you too.” Naruto stated sarcastically as the man snorted.

“Take it easy, meant no offense. Just usually someone under 30 doesn’t come in here.” The man stated as Naruto shrugged.

“Yeah well, I just got here and not by choice.” Naruto stated and the man made a face.

“A, newcomer then. Well, let me be the first to no doubt actually greet you and welcome you to Traverse Town, name’s Cid.” The now named Cid stated as he stuck his hand out and Naruto reached and grabbed it.

“Naruto, nice to meet you.” Naruto stated and Cid nodded.

“What’s got you being down besides losing your world?” Cid asked and Naruto sighed before telling him everything and then asking if he had seen Riku, Jessica, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, or Kairi. “Sorry, kid, can’t say I have. But hey, no harm in looking around town, it’s a big place and people arrive in all kinds of places here. If you can’t find them though, come back here and I’ll help you find a place to stay.” Cid stated and Naruto smiled appreciatively and nodded.

“Thanks Cid, so what do you have in the store?” Naruto asked and Cid grinned.

“Got a few things, most are basic since supplies around here have been kinda low but usually with new arrivals comes new inventory.” Cid stated as he showed Naruto the few different trinkets he had such as a Protect Chain, which boosted a person’s defensive capabilities.

An Ability Stud, which helped a person learn and use new abilities faster.

A Fire Ring, which gave some defense while giving limited protection against fire.

A Blizzard Ring, which did the same as the Fire Ring but for Ice instead of Fire.

A Thunder Ring, which was the Thunder/Lightning version of the previous two rings.

And an Obsidian Ring, which gave some protection against Darkness and increased your strength.

“I’ll take an Obsidian Ring.” Naruto stated and Cid pulled one out while Naruto paid with his Munny before slipping the ring on.

If he was going to fight more of those dark creatures, he may as well boost his Defense against Darkness and help him deal more damage when fighting.

“Thanks Cid.” Naruto stated and Cid waved him off.

“No problem, also if you can find a way to open that chest there.” Cid stated pointing to a chest on a nearby shelf. “Then feel free to do so and take whatever’s in there, that thing’s been here since before I took over the shop.” Cid stated and Naruto shrugged before walking over and examining it.

Finding no keyhole or obvious way to open the thing, Naruto was suddenly struck by the memory of his dream and him just hitting the chest with his sword to make it open.

Deciding to try it, he called his Keyblade, missing the surprised look on Cid’s face as said weapon appeared in a burst of light, and just hit the chest with it causing the chest to open. Looking inside, Naruto saw a glowing bright blue crescent sitting in it and pulled it out with a frown on his face.

“Well I’ll be, nice going kid. That’s a shard of Mythril, a high grade synthesis ingredient. While the shards aren’t all that great, they’re still rarer than a lot of other materials.” Cid stated with a smirk causing Naruto to nod and place the shard in a pocket before he waved to Cid and left the shop while Cid smirked more, “Welp, better tell Leon that the Keyblade user is here.” Cid stated with a chuckle.

Outside, Naruto turned to the left and began walking and passed a closed up restaurant before coming to an open space that was big enough for a house and saw several crates similar to the one from his dream there too. Moving over to them to see if anything was inside, he found nothing in each one he moved, but found they moved rather easily. However, when he nearly tripped over from how easily the biggest crate moved, he caught himself and looked up at the crate letting him catch a glimpse of a chest on the roof of the accessory shop.

Blinking as he tried to process how that got there, Naruto just shook his head deciding it would just make his head hurt and pushed the large crate closer to the building before jumping on it and then jumping and grabbing the roof to pull himself up. The weird thing was that the chest held another postcard in it.

Deciding to mail it since he was already near the mail box, Naruto jumped down and went to mail the postcard.

Like last time, he got a reward and it was another Mythril shard, surprising him again before he pocketed it and went back up to where he was and continued exploring.

It wasn’t long before he came across an empty shop stall and the doors to the second district of the town. With no better options, he went to the second district.

However, as he crossed the threshold, he felt like he just went through a reverse summoning back in his first home since it did NOT feel like he had just walked through a pair of doors. Turning back, he saw the doors to the first district closing behind him and there was just darkness through them, _“Okay, what the fuck?!? Is the town broken into literal sectors and uses magic to get from one place to another?”_ Naruto thought in confusion before he turned forward as he heard hurried footsteps and saw a man stumble and fall backwards in front of him.

Before Naruto could say a word, a glowing pinkish red crystal heart burst from him and rose in the air before being sucked into a dark void. Said void then morphed into a different version of the shadows Naruto had fought on the island. This one was taller, wore a knight’s helmet, had armored clawed hands, and had a symbol of a heart broken into four pieces on its chest.

The creature, which looked almost like a knight version of the shadow ones, bounced a few times before disappearing along with the man’s body. Naruto walked up to where the man had landed, but when he did, he found himself surrounded by more of the shadows that he already faced. Naruto didn’t worry though, as he had already seen they went down easily against his Keyblade and quickly struck them down with a few rapid strikes.

However, unlike last time, they dropped Munny making Naruto stare incredulously but just shook his head deciding he wasn’t going to question things until he had a better idea of what the fuck was going on as he collected the Munny.

Looking around the area, Naruto saw it was a shopping district as it was lined with various stores and shops, though the shoes and boots shop got his attention as there was a chest on the awning over the door. Using a nearby lamp lining the walkway, Naruto jumped up to the awning and found it was surprisingly durable. However, he didn’t want to test his luck too much and quickly opened the chest with his Keyblade finding another postcard within.

Naruto just blinked looking at it before shaking his head and just decided the mailmen did this as part of the contest for people before jumping down to the ground. Walking forward, he saw several closed up shops before stepping down some stairs and coming to a fountain that had three bell motifs around it and a flowery field on a large mural behind said fountain. In fact, the area beneath the shops kind of seemed like a park almost given that park benches lined the walls. Turning to look behind him, he saw several more shadows and a few with armored ones appear.

Naruto didn’t react at first when several jumped at him, but once they were close enough, he quickly spun and bisected the shadows while the armored ones were simply knocked back. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight, _“So it’s not just aesthetics, the armor does do something or they are just naturally more durable than the shadows are.”_ Naruto thought as the armored ones got back up and began running towards him and he quickly weaved through the attacks with ease since there was no form or training, just wild and animalistic before Naruto delivered a horizontal slash that dispersed them.

However, unlike with the shadows, the same crystal like hearts appeared before flying off into the air. Naruto frowned as he looked at the keyblade, _“Okay, so the hearts were consumed and turned into those things, but me destroying the creatures frees the hearts and then they float off somewhere afterwards. So… is it only the Keyblade that frees the hearts or is it anything that destroys the creatures? Furthermore, is it just me that can do this and has a Keyblade or am I just the only one that I’m aware of?”_ Naruto thought as he hated not having enough information since his time in Anbu had drilled in the necessity for information in order to best be prepared and handle situations.

The more information you had, the better prepared you were.

The better prepared you were, the more likely you and your squad would survive the mission/assignment.

He and his hand picked squad only had 3 failures/incompletes out of their 139 missions: one was because they were intentionally given bad intel, one was because the target had hired last minute security, and the last was due to an unexpected third party having their own interest in the area the mission was taking place in. While they didn’t complete or accomplish the mission per se, they never lost a squad member, never suffered a critical injury, were never captured, and always at least got a secondary victory if they couldn’t get the primary one.

Sure. idiots would complain about dying honorably to ensure the mission succeeded, but that just weakened the village in the long run and his squad learned from those mistakes and improved and got better from the experience they learned from it. When one idiot stated he was just like Sakumo Hatake and should be ashamed, Naruto retorted that the First Hokage, Second Hokage, Third Hokage, Fourth Hokage, and the Sannin should all be shamed too since they abandoned missions to protect comrades and keep them alive. The first Hokage abandoned the mission in the war to hold off enemies for the others to fall back, the second did the same, the third called off the mission after his teammates were injured, the fourth left a battle to save his students, and the Sannin failed to kill Hanzo and instead left to fight another day.

Needless to say, he shut them all up from then on.

Shaking those thoughts and memories away, Naruto kept looking through the district finding more of the armored ones and the plain ones as he went, though there were a LOT in the Gizmo shop, which was across the district from the door to the first district and looked more like a church with al lithe stained glass it had.

The shop was full of gears, clocks, bellows, and other mechanical parts along with all the associated noises one would think to hear from it. It was almost like the shop itself was a giant clock/mechanism that no one could remember what it did anymore. There was a ladder to reach the roof of the Gizmo Shop at one point, but now it was broken and mangled like someone with beyond normal strength tore it off the wall and then bent and twisted it so no one could use it again.

Right now he was entering a white house that seemed to have been placed into the formation of buildings rather than being built that way. Upon entering, he found a more old school style dwelling with a pair of adult Dalmatians that seemed depressed. Walking over to them, Naruto knelt and patted the two as they whined and whimpered, “What’s wrong? You guys missing someone?” Naruto asked as the male of the two raised his head and motioned to a wall of pictures.

Naruto frowned and looked at them only to raise his eyebrows as he saw the two dogs with a woman with red hair, another woman with blonde hair dressed in a maid outfit, a second red head dressed in a maid outfit, and several dozen puppies. He noticed that the women seemed to be awfully touchy and close for the photo. Looking closely, he counted that the puppies numbered 99. “Wow, so this place housed 101 Dalmatians?” Naruto asked a bit and saw the dogs nodding. “So is it just your pups that are missing or are your three caretakers missing too?” Naruto asked as the male got up and stood on his hind legs before patting the three women and the puppies, “So all of them are gone? Well, don’t worry, I’ll look for them. I need to find some friends and family too, so I’ll look for them while I do.” Naruto stated with a smile only to get tackled by the two as they licked his face making him laugh. “Okay, okay, cut it out.” Naruto laughed as the two settled down.

 _[Thank you.]_ He heard a feminine voice state and he looked to the female Dalmatian and smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He stated making the two look at him with wide eyes.

 _[You can understand us?!?]_ The male asked and Naruto nodded. _[How?]_ The male questioned again while cocking his head to the side.

Naruto merely smiled, “I’ve always had a way with animals and learned how to connect with nature when I was… younger. Some things just stuck with me.” Naruto stated while knowing that he couldn’t understand animals before, though he could always bond with them and had to wonder if his body was using magic to reconnect to nature again or if these two were just special cases.

 _[Interesting, well we shouldn’t be rude, so allow me to introduce myself. I’m Pongo.]_ The male stated as the female nodded.

 _[And I’m Perdita.]_ The female stated making Naruto nod.

“A pleasure, I’m Naruto.” Naruto stated as he held his hand out and shook their paws with a smile. He then turned to the pictures again, “So who are those three? I really don’t want to just say “hey you’re the people that know Pongo and Perdita” should I find them.” Naruto stated making them nod.

Perdita got up and nuzzled the normally dressed woman with Naruto seeing she had a slim hourglass figure, but couldn’t tell much else than that due to the clothes she wore. _[That is my owner, Anita, she married Pongo’s owner Roger and we lived together. However, Roger passed away in a car accident on his way home one night. It wasn’t too surprising as we lived out in the country to have room for us and all of the children to grow and move around comfortably, it was raining and he lost control of the car.]_ Perdita stated before turning sad at the end while Pongo whimpered slightly causing Naruto to pat his head gently.

“And the other two?” Naruto asked as Perdita patted the red head with her paw. Naruto could see her body well since the maid outfit didn’t hide her body at all. She was wearing a corset dress, black and white of course since she was a maid, black stockings with white frills, black 6 inch heels, black cuffs with white frills, a black choker, and had D cup breasts and a plump ass that went with slender legs, full pouty red lips, a slim waist, big blue eyes, and a beautiful face with a beauty mark on her right side.

 _[This is Miss Red Avery. She was a friend of Anita’s that used to perform in clubs, but then tastes in music and such changed and people were trying to force her to perform in more… adult clubs. **#1** ] _Perdita stated making Naruto nod since Jessica had told him she used to be a lounge singer before people started only showing up to see her as close to naked as possible, though he felt like this Red was familiar to him for some reason, but assumed it was because she had some resemblance to Jessica.

Pongo then motioned to the blond, who like Red Avery wore a very revealing maid outfit. Hers was a strapless black leotard that exposed the cleavage of her E cup breasts and rode up her tight ass. She also had white opera gloves with black frills, a white choker, white stockings, and black stiletto heels while her long legs, slim waist, and model level face only added to her sex appeal.

 _[That is Miss Holli Would. She was a relative of Roger’s who knew Red as they both performed for the same clubs and even sang together at times. She managed to stick around a bit more in the music business before coming and working beside Miss Red. The two took up the job as maids after our dear Nanny retired to spend her last few years among her old friends and they used to dress more… normal, but after Roger passed, they… well…. They comforted Anita as she needed and became a close trio with each other.]_ Pongo stated since as a dog it was VERY hard to not hear them when they were relaxing and having fun.

“I see, well, I’ll be on the lookout for them as I explore and try to find my friends.” Naruto stated before Pongo nudged him to the left before he was looking at another photo. It was Anita, Red, and Holli standing there and smiling but this time they had two other people. The first had a heart shaped face, pouty lips, slim waist with CC cup breasts and a cute bubble butt, and black curly hair. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress and heels and had two large gold hoop earrings in her ears.

 _[That’s Miss Betty Boop, a friend of Miss Red’s and Miss Holli’s. She lived with us for a few months before everything happened and was still doing a few club shows but was thinking of staying with us more permanently.]_ Pongo stated as Naruto nodded and then looked at the fifth person.

She had long blonde hair, tanned skin, full red lips, blue eyes, and a pinched waist. Her breasts were easily DD cups, her ass was plump but still tight looking, and she had wide hips attached to slender legs. She was wearing a white nurse outfit with white heels and the cap with the red plus sign on it ** _#2_**.

 _[That’s miss Hellen, she’s a nurse and another friends Anita’s. She was living with us to help when Anita and Roger were trying to get pregnant, but it never came about and she decided to stay with us.]_ Perdita stated and Naruto nodded.

“So you’d like them found too?” Naruto asked and they nodded. “Well, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best.” Naruto stated making the two nod and smile. “By the way, is there a back way to this building? I’m still exploring the town and everything.” Naruto asked and the two nodded before they led him through the sitting room, dining room, and the den/tv room before stopping at a door. “Thanks, I’ll come by and check up on you two when I can and let you know if I find anyone all right?” Naruto asked and the two nodded before he pet them a bit, “Oh, and be careful, there’s these weird shadowy creatures lurking around town.” Naruto stated and the two nodded.

 _[We’ve seen them, but they don’t seem to be able to enter here. We think it may be because this is our old home and thus doesn’t belong in this town.]_ Pongo stated making Naruto nod since it was possible.

 _[Please, feel free to come here if you need to. We wouldn’t want you hurt because of our request to find the others.]_ Perdita stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before he left through the doorway.

On the other side, he came out to an alleyway that was along the back side of the second district since he was now behind the hotel that was lining one of the sides of said district. Naturally, more of the shadows and armored ones came and he quickly struck them down while internally counting how much more Munny he needed before destroying these things repaid what it cost him to get the ring. On the far side of the alley, one of the entrances was blocked by a large stack of crates, but to the left of that was a nook that had a chest behind some smaller crates and inside was a Potion. Not the best item to find, but better than nothing.

However, another chest sat on a ledge sticking out from the hotel and he used the crates to jump up to it and found a Pretty Stone inside. Basically it was just a stone that was cleaned up, not worth anything beyond some Munny but you never could tell sometimes. Going across the balconies of the hotel rooms, Naruto found another chest that had another Potion. Again, wasn’t great, but it was better than nothing at all.

Jumping back down to the ground, Naruto paused and looked up to a higher balcony as he felt someone was watching him, but saw no one there and couldn’t feel or sense any signatures. Frowning since his instincts never were wrong, Naruto quickly moved down the alley way to a different set of doors and went through them.

Only, when he did, he felt the same rushing motion and found himself in the second district by the mural/fountain. He didn’t have time to contemplate it though as more of the creatures rose up making him sigh in annoyance since he was honestly hating these things more than the Zetsu clones back in his original world. He took them down with a few well placed strikes before stopping and looking towards the hotel as he felt someone watching him again.

Again, he saw no one and narrowed his eyes before he took off down another alleyway slashing through the shadows as he did and came to a set of doors labeled as ‘Third District’ and went through them.

At the hotel, a woman with smooth skin, brown hair tied up with a bow while having twin braids down the front that framed her face, grayish teal eyes, pink lips, and a slim body watched Naruto leave. She was wearing pink dress with a red coat, grey wrist band, a black string choker, a purple belt with black strings, and brown boots. “Amazing, he knew I was watching him and I only just barely had time to hide when he looked.” She stated as another woman appeared beside her.

The other girl wore a green strapless crop top that seemed to have overalls straps attached to it, yellowish cream booty shorts with a blue notched belt, white stockings that reached mid-thigh, gold cuffed boots, yellow scarf, fishnet arm warmers that reached to just under her arm pit, yellowish orange fingerless gloves that looked almost like blacksmith gloves, a black strap was over the gloves just under her elbow, and a ninja headband on her head that was tied under her black hair. She had dark purple eyes, creamy skin, and a slim yet fit build. “I know, he even sensed me when he was in the alleyway. I only had a split second to hide and even then I think he still knew I was there.” The ninja girl stated and the other one frowned.

“The King’s wizard and captain of the guard are in town too. I’ll meet them while you tell Leon about this, okay Yuffie?” The girl in pink asked and the ninja girl nodded.

“Sure thing, Aerith, I’m honestly curious to what this guy can do. He’s been dispatching the Heartless like they were nothing.” The now named Yuffie replied before she jumped away to find their friend Leon while Aerith walked off calmly.

Back with Naruto, he just finished striking down several more of the creatures before he entered a small house that was next to where he came out. It was empty and looked like it was being renovated, though not much to renovate since it was just a one room house with an attic by the looks of it.

Exiting it, Naruto walked down the ramp that was there and came down to a large open area similar to a show plaza. To his left and down a ways was a door with a fire emblem on it, to his right were the doors he assumed led to District 1, and in front of him was a fountain with a painting of two dogs sharing a meal. Walking forward a bit, Naruto wasn’t surprised to see multiple shadows and armored ones rise up around him and he sighed irritably before he flicked his fingers in a ‘come on’ gesture.

Several strikes later, Naruto was alone and rolled his neck causing it to give satisfying pops before he kept looking around. The first thing was that there was an electrical pipe that was broken with wires exposed, which led him to believe that it at least led to the Gizmo Shop since there were some elements stuck like they had no power. Only problem was that Naruto didn’t have any knowledge of how to repair it nor did he have any knowledge of how to make electricity from magic to connect the circuit and restore power. He made a note to do that since for all he knew this circuit led to other areas that now had no power until the circuit was completed.

However, this wasn’t helping him find anyone he knew in town and the third district had no other houses or buildings to check out, so he had no other option than to go back and see Cid since he couldn’t keep looking without rest, food, or water and he was sure he had been at it for a few hours now. It didn’t help that it was just before dinner that he had taken off for the island to save the raft, which meant it was closing in on 12 or more hours since he had eaten or drank anything. There was also the fact it was getting really late and he hadn’t truly slept yet.

It was only thanks to his inhuman stamina that he was able to keep going like he was.

However, as he was about to leave the Third District, he paused as he felt a darkness coming from the area behind him. But there was nothing there when he looked, causing him to narrow his eyes as he could feel the darkness there but couldn’t see the source. Deciding to fall back since he was starting to slow and get tired, Naruto quickly opened the doors to the Second District and left.

So, after several minutes of walking and destroying a few dozen of the creatures, Naruto was back in the First District. However, the creatures were there too making him sigh in annoyance. After a few more dozen struck down, Naruto was starting to feel a little winded and took a minute to catch his breath before continuing on. However, he paused as he saw that one of the shadows left behind something and picked it up to find it was a Lucid Shard, another Synthesis material. Not rare at all, but not exactly a common item to find either. Naruto merely shook his head as he still decided not to question things since it would just make his head hurt until he got some actual answers.

Before going to Cid’s shop, Naruto went to the mailbox and put the postcard in and received a Mega-Potion for his trouble. Unlike Potions and Hi-Potions, a Mega-Potion healed/restored a group of people when opened. It didn’t give mana to the group, but it would heal the injuries and restore stamina. Naruto was actually planning to pop one of his own potions to stave off his fatigue for a bit.

However, right now he’d go into the shop and see Cid, which was also a bonus since he had one of those rings of light on the floor of his shop so that would help too.

Entering the shop, Naruto walked over and plopped on the couch while ensuring his foot hit the light to send some rejuvenation through him and heard Cid speak. “No luck?” Cid asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No, and there’s a ton of shadowy creatures that keep wanting to fight me. I’ve killed several dozen so far and it’s starting to get annoying.” Naruto sighed as he sat there and Cid nodded.

“Well don’t worry too much kid, it’s only been a few hours so they may still turn up. Why don’t you head over to the café and grab some coffee and grub, once I’m closed up here I’ll take you to the hotel and help you get situated.” Cid stated and Naruto sighed and nodded before he stood and popped his neck a bit before tossing Cid the Pretty Stone.

“Here, call it a thanks for the help.” Naruto stated as he walked outside as Cid looked at the stone and set it behind the counter.

“Don’t be too rough on him, Leon.” Cid said to himself as he began securing the merchandise and everything.

Outside, Naruto sighed as he casually swung and dispersed more of the shadows before walking down to the plaza. “They’ll keep coming at you out of nowhere.” A male voice stated as Naruto stopped walking and stood there. “And they’ll never stop coming after you, so long as you possess the Keyblade.” The voice continued as Naruto stood there and glanced over his shoulder to see a man with brown spiky hair that reached his waist, black eyes, and tanned skin wearing a black leather cropped jacket, black jean pants, black boots, and a white undershirt. He also had a chain necklace with a lion head over a cross shaped pendant, two brown belts at his waist along with a black one, three brown leather belts on his left forearm just under his elbow, in the middle of his arm, and just above his black gloves. He also had a hybrid weapon that was a revolver combined with a sword.

“But why would it choose someone like you?” The man asked and Naruto just looked at him.

“I’d ask it, but it’s not much for conversation.” Naruto replied making the man snort a bit.

“Well, then how about I see just what it’s user is made of?” The man asked as he drew his blade and Naruto just looked at him.

“You could at least be polite and say your name before challenging someone to a fight.” Naruto stated casually as he just looked at the man.

“Call me Leon. And you?” The now named Leon asked.

“Naruto.” Naruto stated simply making Leon nod before he rushed at Naruto with both hands on his blade.

Leon swung right for Naruto, but only hit air as Naruto vanished from his sight making Leon frown and look around before he found the teeth of the Keyblade at his throat, “Too slow.” Naruto stated from behind shocking Leon before Naruto removed the blade and kicked him in the ass, literally, sending him stumbling down the stairs to the open area.

Naruto merely looked at him as Leon caught his footing and stood up before facing Naruto, only to find him gone before the sound of boots hitting the ground made him turn to see Naruto standing behind him with his Keyblade on his shoulder. Leon clicked his teeth before dashing forward and swinging only for Naruto to spin his Keyblade and block the strike before knocking Leon off balance as he sent the blade to the air. An elbow to the face sent Leon stumbling before he barely got his blade up to block the overhead strike that came at him from Naruto.

Leon grit his teeth finding the strength behind the attack to be more than he had anticipated and was having to push as hard as he could to force the attack back. However, in doing so, he opened himself up to a spin kick to the ribs that sent him into the nearby lamppost.

“You done beating me up?” Naruto asked as he felt his body fatiguing faster even with the ring of light boosting his stamina. He made a note to ensure he fully stood in the ring next time instead of just having a foot in it.

Leon merely got up and readied his blade, only now it was taken over by a blue ghostly glow. “Here I come.” Leon stated as he launched forward at Naruto even faster, but Naruto could still track him.

Waiting till the last moment, Naruto bent backwards letting the blade sail over him before he caught Leon’s wrist and twisted around before throwing Leon into the air and jumped after him before delivering several strikes with the blunt side of his Keyblade and then finished it with a spinning axe kick sending Leon to the ground, where he hit and bounced away with a roll.

Naruto landed on his feet before having to plant his Keyblade into the ground to keep himself up, “Dammit. Why does my stamina have to be failing now?” Naruto stated as he panted before he grabbed the Hi-Potion before his vision doubled making him curse as he forced himself to focus before he rolled it over to Leon. “No hard feelings man.” Naruto stated as Leon looked at the potion incredulously before Naruto collapsed forward and passed out.

Leon groaned as he managed to grab and uncork the bottle and drank it feeling his body heal before he stood up while wincing since he was still sore. “Wow, never seen you get so beat up before, Leon.” Yuffie stated as she jumped down from a nearby building.

“I wasn’t expecting him to have that much fight in him. He’s clearly been trained and is no stranger to combat.” Leon stated since he hadn’t been beaten like that since his early days learning how to use his sword.

“Yeah, he could even sense when Aerith and I were monitoring him. We had to hide when he’d look in our direction.” Yuffie stated and Leon frowned at that news since Aerith was one thing, but to be able to sense Yuffie?

“Doesn’t matter right now, we need to get him off the street before more Heartless show up.” Leon stated and Yuffie nodded before she went over and helped get his arm over her shoulder while Leon picked up Naruto’s Keyblade.

“At least things aren’t as bad as we thought they were, if he can fight like that while deprived of sleep, food, and water, then imagine what he could do at his best?” Yuffie stated making Leon frown and twitch a bit as he and Yuffie took Naruto to the Second District and the Hotel.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Donald and Goofy were still searching, “Gawrsh, there’s nobody here at all. It sure is spooky!” Goofy stated as he looked around nervously.

“Aw, phooey. I’m not scared.” Donald stated before screaming as he was tapped on the shoulder and jumped onto Goofy’s back.

“Excuse me. The king sent you, right?” Aerith asked as the two looked at her. “Can you come with me please? I’m with Leon.” She asked and the two looked at each other before nodding as Aerith led them into the Hotel and took them to a room labeled “The red room” while Yuffie and Leon had already brought Naruto to the “green room” to rest. Yuffie also ensured to let Aerith know they had found the Keyblade user.

**_MEANWHILE: ON A DISTANT WORLD_ **

Riku groaned as he got up on a tiled platform and looked around to see he was in some kind of crater with the water from the crater being shoved away like an invisible force was keeping the water back. “What happened? Where am I?” Riku asked before widening his eyes, “NARUTO?!? KAIRI?!?!” Riku shouted looking around in panic only to get no reply and rubbed his face. “Great, what the hell happened after I went to check on the raft last night?” Riku wondered before seeing a woman up above him on another platform.

She wore dark robes with a pink/purple lining and had a brown wooden staff with a green orb on it. She was greyish skinned and had a head dress that made her seem like she had two pronounced horns on her head. “Well, well, what have we here? Are you lost, my child?” The woman asked and Riku frowned.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded and the woman merely chuckled at him.

“I am Maleficent and this is my castle. Please, come with me, there are many dangers out here and I’m sure you’re hungry and in need of some true rest.” Maleficent stated with a friendly tone and smile on her face and Riku frowned before deciding to go with her since he didn’t have any other options at this point.

“All right, fine.” Riku stated as he jumped his way up to her and Maleficent smiled as he drew closer happy to find another pawn in her schemes.

**_WITH NARUTO_ **

Naruto groaned as he got up off the ground and shook his head to clear it before looking around. He widened his eyes in surprise as he saw he was in his old mindscape as he saw the sewer and pipes all around him. He took note of the few burst pipes and the newer smaller ones that had a baleful blue light going through them. “So my chakra coils are blown to shit and now I have new ones for Mana. Great.” Naruto muttered to himself before he began wading through the water and heading for the cage.

Upon arriving, he saw the cage was a mangled mess and quickly ran inside to see a massive statue of a nine tailed fox standing there with cracks through it while in a semi-circle were 8 others. A one tailed Raccoon dog, a two tailed cat, a three tailed tortoise, a four tailed ape, a five tailed wolf, a six tailed slug, a seven tailed beetle, and an eight tailed Ox-Octopus hybrid. Standing in the far back was a statue of a ten tailed creature that was far more massive than the others.

Naruto felt a tear go down his cheek as he walked over and placed a hand on the fox, “Kurama, I’m so sorry this happened.” Naruto stated before hearing water moving and looked to see who was there.

Out of everyone he could have expected to see, he was NOT expecting to see Kairi! “Kairi!” Naruto shouted as he came over to her.

“Naruto!” Kairi shouted as she ran and hugged him as they stood there.

“Is it really you?” Naruto asked as he cupped her face and she nodded. “How did you get into my mind?” Naruto asked and Kairi looked at him in confusion.

“Your mind?” Kairi asked as she looked around, “What are you talking about?” Kairi asked not knowing what was going on.

“You’re in my mind Kairi, this is my mindscape, or it was before I altered it back in my first life.” Naruto stated before looking back at the statues with a sad look.

Kairi followed his line of sight and gasped at the statues, “Are those-“ Kairi asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, those are the Biju with the Ten Tails behind them.” Naruto stated sadly.

“So… all those stories when we were kids…” Kairi started and Naruto nodded. “Wow, I feel kind of in awe, but also kind of bad from the darker things you told us.” Kairi stated as she held his hand tight.

“Thanks, but that doesn’t explain how you’re here… unless.” Naruto stated before frowning in thought.

“Unless what?” Kairi asked with her head cocked to the side.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Naruto asked and Kairi frowned as she thought.

“I went to the Secret Place, and I saw a man in a brown robe opening the door there. He was laughing so maniacally that I got scared. He then turned and saw me and said he had finally found the missing one, but before he could do anything you came in and the door was forced shut causing him to vanish. Then I looked at you and the door opened again and I was thrown at you, then I woke up here. I followed your voice to get here, though you were saying some weird things like talking about magic, a Keyblade, and some other things.” Kairi stated while frowning a bit.

Naruto sighed, “I think when you were pushed into me, that darkness from the door pushed you into my seal, or maybe I was able to activate my seal as a last ditch effort to save you, thus you ended up here inside my mind. And my voice wasn’t speaking to you, you were hearing my thoughts that I’ve been having since our home disappeared.” Naruto stated making Kairi gain a shocked look.

“I think you need to explain some things.” Kairi stated making Naruto nod before he closed his eyes and a monitor appeared showing Kairi everything that happened that night leading up to him passing out. Kairi was shocked to say the least, “So, what’s happening now and what happened to everyone back home?” Kairi asked and Naruto sighed.

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out and I’ll find a way to let you out of here too.” Naruto stated as he stroked her cheek gently making her blush a bit before he closed his eyes in concentration causing the scenery around them to shimmer and shift before Kairi gasped as they were standing in a field of flowers with a crystal clear lake nearby. Behind them, a small house appeared while nearby were forests and small critters skittering about. There were also faded deep blue and deep red lines throughout the ground while baleful blue lines were glowing and strewn throughout ground

“Naruto, it’s beautiful.” Kairi stated as Naruto smiled at her.

“Well, can’t have you living in a sewer, now can I?” Naruto asked with a grin as she kissed his cheek. “There’s clothes and the like in the house, a hot spring is around back, a full stocked library, and it comes with full furnishings.” Naruto stated as Kairi smiled before he pointed over to the trees, “If you want to do some visual research on me, touching those trees will put you in various memories, though the dead looking trees are ones that hold some of my less pleasant memories.” Naruto stated and Kairi looked at him in surprise.

“You’re going to let me look?” Kairi asked and Naruto smiled before cupping her face gently.

“I love you, Kairi.” Naruto stated making her widen her eyes a bit, “I trust you and want you to know me fully, I don’t want to or plan to keep secrets from you.” Naruto stated making Kairi smile at him as she hugged him.

“I love you too.” Kairi stated as she buried her face in his chest making him smile as he held her to him.

They stayed like that for a while just holding the other as he stroked her back before Naruto pulled back, “I should probably wake up and see what the hell’s going on, but I’ll be back when I can and we can still talk easily enough. The TV in the cottage will let you see what’s going on.” Naruto stated making her pout, but she nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Kairi stated as Naruto nodded and disappeared. Kairi then sighed before going to the house and grabbed some books from the library before sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.

**_OUTSIDE WORLD_ **

Naruto groaned as he sat up on his bed, twisting and moving to get the different satisfying pops and cracks from his joints. _“Feel better?”_ Kairi asked and he smiled a bit at hearing her voice, glad it wasn’t some dream he had.

 _“Much, though I still need food and water or I’m not going to be able to fight anything.”_ Naruto replied before turning and saw Yuffie there. “You’re the one that was watching me in the alleyway.” Naruto stated as he saw the surprised look on her face.

“Uh.. yeah, sorry about that. We just wanted to be sure that you weren’t going to get overwhelmed by the Heartless. My name’s Yuffie by the way.” Yuffie stated and Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

“So that’s what those things are called.” Naruto stated as he stood and stretched before pausing as he saw he was in his pants and nothing else and then looked up to see Yuffie was blushing at the sight of him. Looking around, he saw his clothes on a chair and began to get dressed, “As for me being overwhelmed, I’ve dealt with worse. Though your friend should be more careful, if it wasn’t for the fact I had been searching the town and fighting for at least 6 hours and hadn’t eaten since around noon yesterday and hadn’t drank anything, he’d be in a lot more pain, potion or no potion.” Naruto stated as he fixed his coat to sit right.

“That long?!?” Yuffie asked in surprise.

“I was getting ready for dinner before my world was consumed by the Heartless and darkness and then I was searching for my friends, Riku and Kairi as well as my mom, Jessica.” Naruto stated as he sat on the bed and began putting his boots on.

Before Yuffie could retort, the door opened and Leon walked in with a brown paper bag and a cup. Leon tossed the bag onto the bed and handed Naruto the cup with a straw, which Naruto took and drank down before opening the bag and found a couple sandwiches inside. Grabbing one, Naruto took a bite out of it before swallowing, “So, start from the beginning of it all. I want to know everything you do about the Heartless, worlds, and the Keyblade, and before you get indignant, you have no hostile intentions towards me, which means you want my help against them since they probably took your world too.” Naruto stated making the two glance at the other before nodding.

In the next room, Aerith was talking to Donald and Goofy after Leon had told them that Aerith would explain things while he handled another matter. “Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your home and this town, right?” Aerith started making Donald and Goofy nod.

“Yeah.” Donald stated before Goofy continued.

“But they’re supposed to be a secret.” Goofy stated while making a face since keeping the worlds secret was part of the Kingdom’s job.

“They were a secret because there were walls blocking the worlds from the others, but the Heartless destroy those walls and attack worlds. The more worlds that fall, the more worlds become accessible because it’s the combined might of the worlds that keep the different walls up. They don’t need to be able to attack all worlds at once, they just need to be able to attack one world and that world then gives them access to others, which gives them access to others, and so on and so on.” Aerith stated making the two gulp knowing that it wasn’t good at all.

“So the Heartless are the reason other worlds can be reached?” Naruto asked as he kept eating as the two with him nodded. “So what are they exactly?” Naruto asked and the two sighed.

“There are two kinds, ones with an emblem on them and ones without. The ones without are pure, they are darkness given form and they hunger to claim the hearts of others. The hearts they claim are turned into the emblem Heartless and depending on how strong the heart and how much darkness resides in it, the Heartless created could be weaker or a true monster and demon that walks the worlds. So long as darkness exists in hearts, they won’t stop hunting and consuming hearts, because they crave the darkness within.” Leon stated making Naruto nod since he had seen the darkness in various people’s hearts, including his own.

“By the way, have you heard of a man named Ansem?” Yuffie asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Ansem?” Goofy asked in confusion.

“Yes, we know he was studying darkness in people’s hearts and the Heartless as a result. He recorded all of his findings in a detailed report, but it was scattered across the worlds.” Aerith stated and Goofy snapped his fingers.

“Well, I bet the king is trying to find them while doing whatever it is he’s doing.” Goofy stated making Donald nod his head in agreement while Aerith nodded too. “Gawrsh, we need to find him quick if he’s having to fight the Heartless and other things too.” Goofy stated before Donald stomped his foot.

“Hold on! We gotta find the key first!” Donald stated and Aerith nodded.

“Yes, the Keyblade.” Aerith stated making the two look at her in confusion.

“So this is the key to defeating the Heartless?” Naruto asked looking at the Keyblade as it appeared in his hand.

“Yup. From what we understand, the Heartless are terrified of it, but they hunger for your heart most of all because yours was strong enough to call upon the Keyblade to aid you. So while they are terrified of you, they will stop at nothing to consume your heart because it’s the greatest desire they have.” Yuffie stated making Naruto snort.

“Just my luck, survived one war just to get put into a new one.” Naruto stated with a sigh making the two look at him in confusion. “So if those things go after hearts, and they consumed my world, does that meant that my world had a heart and they consumed it?” Naruto asked and the two frowned.

“It’s possible, there’s always been a theory that Worlds had hearts just like people did, but nothing was ever proven.” Leon stated making Naruto sigh as he flopped back on the bed.

“Great.” Naruto stated as he ate another sandwich before bundling the bag up and threw it across the room to the trash can.

“Just relax here for a while and get your strength back up. You’re going to be in for the long haul since the Heartless will be relentless.” Leon stated as Naruto sighed and sat up while rubbing his face.

“Anything else you can tell me?” Naruto asked while feeling Kairi giving him some comfort over the connection.

“Well, I heard the Keyblade can open or lock any kind of lock there is, so if you find any chests on your travels you can open them.” Yuffie stated as she motioned to a purple chest with a glowing keyhole that was against the wall.

Naruto frowned in thought though since if that wooden door back home led to the heart of his world, then there had to be a lock somewhere to keep it closed and keep the Heartless out. Did that mean the Keyblade can lock those doors and keep the Heartless away from the hearts of the worlds? And, if so, did that mean he could lock people’s hearts so the Heartless couldn’t consume them?

 _“You may be overthinking this, Naruto. Besides, trying that without knowing fully well what you’re doing could make a person turn into a Heartless rather than protect them from it.”_ Kairi stated and Naruto gave her a mental nod.

 _“I know, but I at least want to keep it in the back of my mind since from my experience, everything is balanced and exists in a balance. Two sides to a coin, a yin to yang, a light to dark, etc. etc. So if the Keyblade destroys Heartless and protects hearts, that means there’s probably a Keyblade or some kind of weapon that can create Heartless and destroy hearts. That, of course, means that there could be someone out there that’s trying to destroy the worlds and spread darkness across the realm.”_ Naruto replied making Kairi frown since she couldn’t fully refute that.

Standing up, Naruto walked over to the chest and tapped it causing it to open and found an Elixir inside. An Elixir was a potion version of a Cottage except it only worked for one person instead of a group of people. Pocketing the Elixir, Naruto turned to Yuffie, “So, you’re a kunoichi?” Naruto asked and Yuffie tilted her head.

“No, I’m a ninja. The Great Ninja Yuffie.” Yuffie stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“You realize a kunoichi is the term for a female ninja right? Just like shinobi is the term for a male ninja.” Naruto stated making Yuffie frown.

“Huh, didn’t know that. Back home we just called ourselves ninja.” Yuffie stated and Naruto shrugged.

“You still are, it’s just you fall under kunoichi instead of just generically ninja.” Naruto stated making her nod before he turned to Leon and walked up to him. “So what happens now exactly?” Naruto asked and Leon just looked at him.

“Sooner or later the Heartless will send stronger members after you. You need to be prepared to fight for your life, probably near constantly. Are you sure you’re ready?” Leon asked and Naruto merely closed his eyes and took a breath before opening his eyes again.

Leon and Yuffie were taken aback by the serious gaze he had, it reminded them of the different commanders back home. The ones who had seen combat, war, and fought for survival and came through, scarred and beat up, but still alive and kicking. “I’ve been doing that for a long time, this won’t be different.” Naruto stated seriously making Leon nod.

“All right, then let’s go join Aerith, she should have filled in the others guests by now.” Leon stated before Naruto froze a moment.

“Yuffie, can you fight?” Naruto asked as he gripped his Keyblade tight.

“Uh… I can, though I don’t specialize in it.” Yuffie stated in confusion.

“Then you need to run, we’re about to get company.” Naruto stated before spinning throwing his Keyblade just as an armored Heartless appeared. The Keyblade stabbed it causing it to disperse as Leon drew his sword.

“Yuffie, go! Stay with Aerith.” Leon ordered as Yuffie ran into the next room, coincidentally smashing Donald into the wall with the door.

“Leon, stay with your friends if they can’t fight. I’ll try to find the leader of the Heartless and bring them down.” Naruto shouted as he caught an armored one by the neck and threw it out the window as his Keyblade came back to his hand. Seeing Leon hesitate, “Just go! I’ll be fine, it’s me and the Keyblade they’re after.” Naruto shouted as he jumped out the window making Leon grip his sword before heading off to help Yuffie and Aerith.

Goofy closed the door after he went by to let Donald pry himself off the wall. “Did you hear that Donald? Someone nearby has the Keyblade.” Goofy stated as Donald fell to the floor and quickly straightened himself out after being literally flattened by the door.

“Well come on! We gotta find them!” Donald stated rushing out the primary door before Goofy could say anything.

“Gawrsh, I thought we would follow whoever said they had the Keyblade, but oh well, I’m sure Donald knows what he’s doing.” Goofy stated as he followed Donald.

Down below in the alleyway, Naruto quickly cut down several of the armored ones with ease before doing the same to more shadow ones too. Once he was sure the alleyway was clear, he gathered up the dropped money and found a couple Spirit Shards laying on the ground too. Spirit Shards were in the same category as Lucid Shards only while the Lucid ones contained essence of emptiness, Spirit Shards held the essence of fighting spirit.

 _“It seems weird that the Heartless drop things like that. Do you think that maybe the items represent something of the person the Heartless were?”_ Kairi asked and Naruto gave a mental shrug.

 _“Hard to say. It could be they are items that the person had on them before turning into a Heartless or it could be items that were created in the aftermath of the person being turned or something else entirely. There’s no real way of telling, at least right now.”_ Naruto replied making Kairi nod.

 _“Okay, so, Third District?”_ Kairi asked since that’s where Naruto felt the stronger darkness.

 _“Seems the most likely place at this point.”_ Naruto replied before he used the doors from before to come out by the fountain in the Second District and quickly cut down more Heartless as he moved towards the Third District.

He kind of knew he was going the right way as more and more of the armored ones were showing up the closer he got to the doors. However, they weren’t enough to stop him as he passed through the doors and ran down the ramp to the plaza area.

Thing is, as soon as he stepped foot down there, there was a loud ruckus and he looked up to a balcony to see an anthropomorphic duck and dog flailing through the air towards him and he quickly dropped the Keyblade to catch them in his arms before setting them down. “You two all right?” Naruto asked as he picked up the Keyblade.

Donald and Goofy were holding their heads trying to stop the world from spinning before seeing the Keyblade, “Hey! It’s the Key!” Both shouted in surprise before the ground started shaking making them go back to back as columns rose up from the ground blocking them in and turning the plaza into an arena as more and more of the armored Heartless appeared.

“I sure hope you two can fight, I don’t want to have to worry about you two on top of destroying the Heartless.” Naruto stated as the two nodded as Goofy drew a small round shield with the mouse head stamped into it and Donald drew his wand/baton/staff that was modeled after his court wizard clothes.

The armored Heartless then jumped down and Naruto quickly struck three of them with his Keyblade finding that they went down easier than before and frowned.

_Defeating enemies will grant you with experience._

_Once you’ve experienced enough, you will grow stronger._

The voice’s words echoed in his mind, _“So, I’ve experienced enough to grow stronger and now I can kill these things easier than before.”_ Naruto thought before seeing Goofy smash a Heartless with his shield causing it to fall backwards while Donald was blasting a few with fire magic from his wand and then smashing some others with it when they got close.

Seeing they needed a bit more help, Naruto flipped his Keyblade over and threw it like a frisbee causing it to spin like a buzzsaw and cut through several of the Heartless like they were paper and giving the two animal beings some more breathing room as Naruto called the Keyblade back to his hand.

Within a few minutes, the Heartless were destroyed and Donald and Goofy were both breathing a little heavier, “You two are out of shape.” Naruto stated staying ready as he could still feel the darkness around them.

“Gawrsh, we haven’t had to fight in years. We’re still trying to get back into the swing of things.” Goofy stated as Donald grumbled.

Naruto smirked before he looked up and quickly tackled the two out of the way as a large set of armor crashed right where they were standing a minute ago. Seeing the Heartless emblem on the torso, Naruto quickly stood and readied himself with Goofy and Donald doing so moments later. They watched as the armor formed into the shape of a person, but none of the parts were connected to each other.

“Up for another round?” Naruto asked and the two readied themselves. “You two take out the legs, I’ll aim for the arms and then we go for the chest and head. We need to limit it’s options in attacking us and while it focuses on one of us, the others can hit it and wear it down.” Naruto stated making them nod.

Naruto then took off running with his blade ready and dodged a stomp from the massive Heartless and struck it a few times as he did putting cuts and dents into the foot before he jumped and struck the hand a few times. He idly noticed he was staying in the air longer depending on how many strikes he was able to deliver and figured it had to do with the magic running through him now.

He also saw out of the corner of his eye that Goofy was using his shield both as a bludgeoning weapon and as a ranged weapon as he’d throw it and catch it before slamming into the enemy. Donald was a magic user primarily as he kept casting spells on the legs, though it was primarily fire making Naruto guess that he had let his reserves slack and now couldn’t use his higher grade spells. However, the fire was working as it was beginning to melt the leg he was hitting.

Naruto turned his attention back to his own task as he leaned out of the way of a swipe from the hand he wasn’t hitting and quickly slashed it causing the limb to recoil from him and make the armor stumble backwards. A quick flip allowed him to deliver a strong over the head chop that broke the left arm causing it to release health orbs, a form of condensed life force that could heal anyone who picked them up, and force Naruto to the ground as he had nothing in striking distance.

Of course, he wasn’t just falling, he aimed himself right for the foot that was the least damaged and roared as he impaled it with his Keyblade causing it to disperse and release more orbs. Nodding to Goofy, he jumped and began attacking the other hand while Goofy quickly ran and smashed into the partially melted foot causing it to disperse.

He then nodded to Donald as they began attacking the torso with Donald casting his magic at the helmet too figuring it was a good spot to shoot at. However, the armor suddenly moved away and flipped over with the head resting on the stomach part and the arm clamped against the side before the opening of the torso began glowing making the two shout in surprise as it fired a ball of energy at them.

The two shouted as they knew they couldn’t dodge only for Naruto to get in the way and roar as he swung his Keyblade at the ball of energy. Blade met ball as the two forces fought for dominance only for Naruto to plant his feet and push as he finished his swing sending the ball back at the armor causing an explosion with the trio covering their eyes.

When they looked, they saw hand was destroyed and the armor shaking and rattling before the helmet fell to the ground and a light emitted from the torso. The light revealed a heart that burst free from the torso and took off into the air before vanishing while the armor disappeared in a shower of sparks and a swirl of wind.

A ball of light then drifted down to Naruto, who opened his hand and a bracer fell into it with a sword and shield emblem on it. Naruto knew what this was, it was a Brave Warrior armband/bracer. It was rumored to increase the strength and vitality of whoever wears it.

Turning to the duo, “So you two have been looking for this?” Naruto asked as he held the Keyblade out.

The duo nodded, “Yes, they’ve been tasked by their king to find and travel with you. If you really want to find your friends, then traveling with them and helping them find their king is the way to do it.” Leon stated as he, Yuffie, and Aerith walked up.

Naruto turned to look at the two animals, “Yeah, we can go to all kinds of worlds on our ship.” Goofy stated with a chuckle.

“And you’re sure to find your friends along the way. After all, we gotta check everywhere for the King so we’re bound to run into them sooner or later.” Donald added making Naruto nod. “There’s a condition though.” Donald stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow, “You can’t be moping, brooding, or pissed off all the time. We like to be optimistic and upbeat.” Donald continued as Goofy grinned.

“Yeah, you gotta be funny lookin’ like us.” Goofy stated with a chuckle.

“Aw, speak for yourself, you big palooka.” Donald squawked at him making Naruto chuckle as they reminded him somewhat of Karui and Omoi or Ino and Shikamaru/Choji.

“All right, you got a deal. I’ll come along, besides I promised to help some Dalmatians find their pups and owners.” Naruto stated making the duo look at him in confusion.

“Oh, you met Pongo and Perdita, that’s so nice of you. Leon’s been feeling terrible about not being able to help them find their puppies, though we didn’t know about finding their owners.” Yuffie stated as Leon said nothing and just stood there with his arms crossed.

“Well, if we’re gonna travel together, we should introduce ourselves.” Donald stated before sticking his hand out, “Donald Duck.” He stated as Naruto shook his hand.

“I’m Naruto.” Naruto answered shaking his hand before doing the same when Goofy offered his.

“Name’s Goofy.” Goofy stated as he brought their hands in and stacked them, “It’s all for one, and one for all.” Goofy stated with his chuckle while Naruto smiled thinking of him doing this with Riku and Kairi.

**_ON ANOTHER WORLD_ **

In a dark room, a table was glowing and showing a three-dimensional image of Naruto with Goofy and Donald as a dark, gravely, and cruel male voice spoke, “That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who’d have thought it?” The voice stated before another male oily/greasy voice spoke up next.

“Such is the power of the Keyblade. That brat’s strength is not his own.” The second voice stated as a female spoke up.

“Why don’t we turn him into a Heartless? That’ll settle things quick enough.” The female voice stated with a maddening laugh following it.

“And the brat’s friends are the King’s lackeys. Swaggle me eyes, they’re all bilge rats by the look of them.” A deeper, yet still nasally, voice stated.

“You’re no prize, yourself!” A deeper madness filled voice stated with a laugh, irritating the previous speaker.

Before the situation could escalate, a powerful voice filled the room, “Enough!” Maleficent spoke as she entered and walked up to the table. “He’s been chosen by the Keyblade and the legends say that the key brought prosperity and peace or great destruction. So, will he be our enemy or will be a useful tool to meet our ends? We will have to watch and see.” Maleficent stated as she looked at the table.

“I don’t know, the brat seemed to be used to the blade. It was as if he had seen the cruelties of battle before and was prepared for it.” The nasally voice spoke since Naruto didn’t just swing wildly, there was purpose and precision like that of a master swordsman.

“That may be, we’ll simply have to watch and see what we can learn from him or perhaps his friend can inform us better.” Maleficent stated knowing Riku could be more useful than she initially thought.

**_BACK IN TRAVERSE TOWN_ **

Naruto was standing with everyone in the First District as they were talking and getting everything ready. “Make sure you’re prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don’t know how far the Heartless have spread or how many they number by now.” Leon stated making Naruto, Donald, and Goofy nod.

“Make sure you check out the shops here since they may have new items or trinkets to help you along the way.” Yuffie stated since an item could be a real life saver in a pinch.

“Thanks, we may do that since I’ve still got plenty of Munny, both from what I had on me and from what the Heartless have been dropping for some reason.” Naruto stated making them nod.

“Well, regardless, we want you to have this, from all of us.” Aerith stated handing him a pouch with 500 Munny in it. “And this is from Leon.” Aerith stated as she handed him another Elixir.

“Really guys, we’ll be fine, you three need to keep stuff for you and to help keep the town going. There’s no telling how long it’s going to take to stop the Heartless or even fix the worlds, you and others may be stuck here for a long time until we figure out how to reverse whatever the Heartless have done.” Naruto stated since he didn’t want them putting themselves at risk for them.

“That may be true, but if we lose you, then we won’t have any hope of seeing or regaining our homes again.” Leon stated making Naruto sigh in exasperation.

“All right, just promise you’ll take care of yourselves too. Your our friends now too so that means we look out for you just like we do for the others.” Naruto stated making the three smile and nod.

“We will, and feel free to come back any time. Whether to stock up on supplies, ask for any information, or just to visit, we’ll be glad to see you.” Aerith stated with a smile as the trio walked over to the café and Naruto turned to Donald and Goofy.

“The Gummi Ship is outside that gate.” Donald stated motioning to the main gate of the town, “But you can also teleport to it from circles of light that are on the ground, though they are hard to find sometimes.” Donald stated making Naruto nod.

“Wait till you see it.” Goofy stated with a chuckle.

“Hold on!” Donald stated while frowning at Goofy, “Here, this is for you Naruto.” Donald stated as he waved his wand and red sparks sprung out and swirled around Naruto before flashing into him. “Now you can use magic too. Unfortunately, I can only give you the Fire spell right now since I can’t use many of the others. Back at the castle, I was constantly filled with magic so casting was easy, now I have to regrow my skills to what they were before I lived at the castle.” Donald stated making Naruto nod as he flexed his hands feeling the magic coursing through him a bit more than before.

 _“Those glowing blue lines got thicker and they are glowing brighter.”_ Kairi stated as Naruto gave a mental nod.

 _“That’s the representation of my mana network in my body, I guess learning the spell increased my capabilities.”_ Naruto replied before turning back to Donald as he looked at Goofy.

“Goofy, give him the other thing.” Donald stated while Goofy just looked at him in confusion, “You know!” Donald stated as Goofy got a lightbulb above his head.

“Oh, right.” Goofy stated as he took a small orb from his pocket and broke it over Naruto letting it fall on him before it was absorbed into his body.

Naruto suddenly saw himself doing a fast roll to the side whenever he needed it both to dodge attacks and traps.

“That was the ability Dodge Roll. Abilities let you do all kinds of things. Some are unique to people and some can be used by anyone, it depends on the ability. Like one I have increases the Munny that’s dropped from defeated enemies, but others can gain it too. We should probably keep an eye out for any more of them along the way.” Goofy stated as Donald sighed at his friend’s antics.

“Well, if that’s it, we should see about stocking up before we head out, especially since we should have food and the like on the ship since we don’t know how long it will take to get to another world and it may not be a hospitable one.” Naruto stated making the two nod.

“You got it.” Donald stated glad that he’d have at least one person to count on thoroughly through this whole thing.

“Well, I guess big adventures are on the horizon for us. I’ll be sure to keep track of it all in my journal.” Jiminy stated as he hopped up onto Naruto’s shoulder. “When we get time, I’ll have you tell me what’s happened with you leading up to meeting Donald and Goofy so I can chronicle it. I’ll also be keeping track of any information we get on the Heartless as we go, though I think we’ll need to name them to keep the info straight.” Jiminy stated making Naruto nod.

“How about Shadows for the basic ones, Soldier’s for the slightly armored ones, and then Guard Armor for the big one we just destroyed?” Naruto suggested making Jiminy nod as he quickly started jotting it down.

“Guard Armor?” Donald asked and Naruto shrugged.

“It seemed more into protecting itself than straight up attacking us, meaning it focused more on defense than offense.” Naruto stated making Donald nod.

“All right anything you know about them?” Jiminy asked as he looked to Naruto.

“Well the Shadows can appear anywhere and can sneak along the ground as Shadows. They ambush and try to overwhelm with numbers while constantly trying to attack from behind. They don’t stop attacking no matter how many you destroy, which means they probably have nothing to lose, don’t care how many of their kind die, are incapable of higher intelligence and planning, or some combination of those. They’re undoubtedly the weakest since they seem to be the cannon fodder of the Heartless from what I’ve seen and they disperse quite easily. The Soldiers always attack in groups, but they don’t have any teamwork and they seem more willing to fall back than keep attacking if they are going to lose. They’re faster than Shadows, but not untraceably so. The Guard Armor seems more focused on defending itself and reacting to attacks, though it gets aggressive as more of its parts are destroyed.” Naruto stated as Jiminy wrote everything down.

“All right, anything else?” Jiminy asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Not unless you want the count for how many I’ve destroyed.” Naruto stated and Jiminy merely motioned him to speak. “All right, just the one for the Guard Armor. 30 for the Soldiers. And 323 for the Shadows.” Naruto stated making his three companions look at him in shock while he just shrugged. “I told you guys they kept popping up while I was searching the town and I had a lot of them to fight on my island while it was being attacked.” Naruto stated casually before a rumbling noise made him blink as the group rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

“Guess it’s time for dinner.” Goofy stated as Naruto motioned to the Café.

“Well, then let’s grab something to eat and then we can shop for supplies.” Naruto stated making them nod as they went over to the café, but Goofy stopped as he looked at the ground.

“Hey, look at this.” Goofy called making Naruto and Donald come over and saw a blue ring with a large blue heart, a medium blue heart, and a small blue heart all connected by the ring and the whole thing was glowing slightly.

“Looks like some kind of mark.” Donald stated before Jiminy jumped.

“Oh! I heard about these. They’re called Trinity Marks. Supposedly, as a trio of people get closer as friends and their hearts connect more, they can activate these marks and there are five different ones. They glow when the trio can use or activate the marks. The blue one I believe is a team jump, all of you need to jump at the same time and it will activate and give a reward or something interesting will happen.” Jiminy stated making the trio look at each other before shrugging and they jumped together.

A light enveloped them before they found themselves on a balcony above the café. “That was a little weird.” Naruto stated before seeing a chest and tapped it with his Keyblade causing it to open and reveal another postcard.

“A postcard?” Donald asked in confusion.

“Yeah, the Mail system is hosting a contest, mail 10 postcards and get prizes, though it’s been giving prizes every postcard I send.” Naruto stated before he jumped off the balcony with Donald and Goofy following him.

Naruto then walked over to the mailbox and mailed the postcard getting a Mega-Ether in return. An Ether was the magical version of a Potion as it restored mana and magical power over physical health and power. A Mega-Ether was the Ether form of the Mega-Potion in that it restored a group’s mana and magical power to maximum.

Pocketing the item, Naruto rejoined Donald and Goofy at the café where they each ordered and then began talking to get to know each other better while Jiminy was also asking things about his adventure up to this point. He didn’t mention Kairi being within him since that would open up a whole other can of worms and problems of having to explain his past life and he didn’t trust the duo that much yet.

 _“You’ll probably have to tell them eventually, who knows how long it will take for you to restore the different worlds and stop the Heartless.”_ Kairi stated and Naruto gave a mental nod.

 _“I know, but right now I don’t know them enough and they’re partially using me so they can find their King. They’re helping me because they have to, not because they want to and that alone means I can’t fully trust them right now.”_ Naruto stated and Kairi nodded back, _“And you’re assuming there is a way to stop the Heartless. If they’re the manifestation of the darkness in people’s hearts, then they are never going to end. Everyone has a darkness within them that can’t be erased no matter how hard you try, most people either lock it away and bury it deep within them or embrace it to let it ravage and destroy as it pleases. Lust, greed, envy, hate, jealousy, and all those negative emotions just fuel the darkness and it tempts you with promises of having a better life if you give in. The Heartless will never fully be destroyed, merely beaten back and forced to hide until they can strike again.”_ Naruto stated making Kairi frown a bit.

 _“And what do you do, Naruto?”_ Kairi asked curiously.

 _“I’ve embraced my darkness, I don’t let it rule me but I don’t shun away from it either. I use the light when around my allies, friends, and precious people, but I unleash the dark on my enemies and those who threaten what I hold dear. It’s a balancing act. The darkness IS a part of you and so long as you don’t accept it as part of you, you will never reach your full potential and power.”_ Naruto replied having had to deal with that before at the Falls of Truth.

Naruto broke from his conversation as the food came and they ate before Jiminy looked at his journal. “HEY! Look at this!” Jiminy stated showing a page towards the back that had **TRINITY LIST** stamped across the top and under it was the blue Trinity Mark and next to it was “Trinity Jump” and under that was 1/?.

“Huh, I guess activating the first mark transferred some magic to your journal. Maybe as we learn to do more of the Trinities they’ll pop up there.” Naruto stated and Jiminy nodded.

“I’ll check occasionally as we go and let you know if anything gets added.” Jiminy stated as they nodded and finished eating.

After paying the bill, Naruto led them into the Items shop. “Welcome to the Items- UNCLE DONALD!” The duck in blue shouted as he saw Donald walk in.

“UNCLE DONALD!” The red and green one shouted as the trio tackled Donald in a hug.

“Huey? Dewey? Louie? What are you three doing here?!?” Donald asked in shock as the trio all stood.

“Those are Donald’s nephews.” Goofy stated to Naruto making him nod.

“We don’t know, we were out playing in the fields one day and then we were here. We took over the shop after the last owner quit and have been selling stuff ever since.” The red one, Huey, stated as the other two nodded.

“Yeah, we’ve been making good Munny, though we haven’t had much luck getting new inventory at times.” Dewey, the blue one, stated.

“But since you’re here, we can help you out!” Louie, the green one, stated as he dove over the counter and rummaged around before pulling up two shields and two staves. “The Smasher and the Stout Shield and the Morning Star and Warhammer.” Louie stated as Naruto looked at the items.

The Smasher was a small, circular shield with dark blue edges and a blue face. There was a large, yellow-green symbol similar to a fleur-de-lis emblazoned on the Smasher's face.

The Stout Shield was roughly pentagonal in shape and had smooth, curved bottom edges. It was predominantly yellow, though the upper half of the face of the shield sported three sky blue rectangles arranged side-by-side, while the lower half sported one sky blue rectangle, this one horizontal and curved upward. There was a small, white circle on the bottom of each of the three upper rectangles. There were also three large, black screws on the bottom and the top two corners of the shield.

The Morning Star had a long, blue handle with a bronze, conical pommel and a thick, orange stripe near its tip. The head of the staff displayed a square, faded green pedestal and a short brown rod that connects to a yellow five-pointed star.

The Warhammer's long handle was brown and had a black, gold, and silver tip. Two small, white wings were present on the handle just below that section. The head of the staff was a bronze colored, double-headed, bellows-style hammer.

“The Warhammer focuses on actual fighting and not so great on casting while the Morning Star is more focused for casting but I wouldn’t recommend relying on it to fight up close. The Smasher is great for attacking, but not as good for defending while the Stout Shield is great at defending but it’s size makes it a little harder to fight with.” Huey stated as they looked over the items.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my staff?” Donald asked and the trio just looked at him.

“Uncle Donald, you’ve been using the same staff for decades, it’s time to upgrade and get stronger.” Dewey stated making Donald huff.

“We’ll take all four.” Naruto stated making the five look at him.

“WHAT?!?” Donald shouted as Naruto walked over to the counter and paid for the items.

“Hey, you want to find the king? Then we need all the advantages we can get. Now you got something for close combat and for casting, carry both on you or even start learning to duel wield them. Same with you Goofy, you got something for offense and defense now and you can learn to carry more than one shield which will make you fight better and give you more options on the battlefield since you can block with one and attack with another. There’s also the fact if you throw your shield and it doesn’t come back to you, you’ll have another weapon handy just in case.” Naruto stated as he grabbed the items and put them in his Inventory Bag.

The Inventory Bag was a nifty little thing as it was designed to hold as much as you needed it to, no matter the size, shape, or amount of the items in question. It cost quite a bit of Munny back on the island, but it was well worth it for this occasion since he just placed two shields and two staves in it.

Naruto then walked over and took Goofy’s shield and set it on the counter before holding up his two options, “Pick one to start getting a feel for it and we can work on the other later.” Naruto stated and Goofy hummed before grabbing the Smasher since it was closer to size and form compared to his original shield. Naruto nodded and put Goofy’s old shield in his bag before doing the same thing to Donald, who grumbled and grabbed the Morning Star while Naruto put the old staff into his bag. “There, and we’ll still have your old weapons if we need them.” Naruto stated as he also grabbed some potions from the shop before heading over to the accessories building.

After saying hi to Cid, Naruto bought two Fire Rings, Two Obsidian Rings, and a Protect Chain before handing them both the rings and then giving Donald the chain since Donald needed the extra defense since his staff wasn’t ideal for blocking.

Coming out of the shop, Naruto blinked as a postcard flew by and got stuck in a window above the street ** _#3_**. Looking at it, Naruto decided then was as good a time as any to see what he could do with magic.

So, using it like chakra, he channeled it to his legs before jumping. Of course, he used a bit too much and ended up going over the window but was able to stick to the roof using the same principle as the Tree Walking Exercise. After ensuring he had his feet stuck fully, he walked before standing on the wall and grabbed the postcard before walking back down the wall. However, he noted that it was a LOT harder than with chakra even when compared to when he first learned how to do the Tree Exercise. It seemed that magic would do the job, but it required more concentration on his part, but that could be the fact he hadn’t practiced this exercise in 16 years, he hadn’t ever truly tried using magic before, and he only recently learned he had magic and was able to access it. With time he figured he’d be able to use it in several ways similar to chakra, but he had to keep training in it to build his reserves and his skill with it.

When he stepped onto the ground, he wasn’t surprised to see Donald and Goofy gawking at him. “What?” Naruto asked as he walked over to the mailbox and, to his surprise, he got a full Mythril from the mailbox. _“Why does it give such rare items? Do people honestly not compete that much that they can afford to give away such high quality items?”_ Naruto thought and got a shrug of a response from Kairi.

“How did you do that?!?” Donald shouted in surprise.

“Oh, I channeled my magic to my leg muscles and then jumped. Though I clearly used too much considering I way overshot where I was aiming. Then it was just a matter of channeling magic to my feet to make them stick to a surface and then slowly releasing and regaining the stickiness so I could walk.” Naruto stated casually as Donald just continued staring at him in shock. “Although, it was a pain in the ass to keep the flow of magic going evenly across my feet for the sticking, though that’s probably due to me never using magic before or training in it, so it should get easier as I practice.” Naruto stated while mentally going over different techniques and exercises he could try with magic and see if the results were comparable to when he used chakra.

“Gee Naruto, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve used magic before, otherwise how did you come up with doing that?” Goofy asked in confusion and Naruto smirked.

“I’ve never used magic before, Goofy, I promise you that. However, there was something I had once that could be comparable to magic, though I’ve long since lost the ability to use it.” Naruto stated as he flexed his hands a bit remembering how chakra felt when he used it.

“Oh, well who knows, maybe you’ll get to use it again as we go along.” Goofy stated optimistically with his chuckle.

“Maybe, but we should get going, unless you want to stay in town for the night?” Naruto asked as the two looked at each other and shook their heads.

“No, we should get going. If you need to rest you can always sleep on the ship since it can take a while to reach a new world.” Donald stated as Naruto nodded, “Though I do want to talk to you about your use of magic, I’ve never heard of anyone doing that or using magic like that.” Donald stated as they began walking for the town gate.

“That’s fine, I want you to explain magic to me in more detail since the more I know, the more I may be able to do with it and that only helps in the long run.” Naruto stated as Donald nodded, “And I’m sure I can train with Goofy here to keep my skills sharp and try out some new things.” Naruto stated as Goofy chuckled and nodded.

“Hey look!” Donald stated pointing to the left of them near the gate doors.

Walking up, they saw it was another blue trinity marker. Nodding to each other, they stood around it and then jumped causing a light to appear before Munny fell all around them along with a Mega-Potion and Hi-Potion. “Wow, that’s a lot of Munny.” Goofy stated as Naruto gathered it all up and put it in his Munny pouch.

“Yeah, just shows we should really be on the lookout for any more of the markers and remember where we see them in case they’re a color we can’t use yet.” Naruto stated making them nod before Naruto turned to Jiminy, “I think there’s a green one on the floor of the Accessory Shop, so mark it down for later, please.” Naruto stated as Jiminy nodded and marked it down in his journal.

“Well, here we go.” Donald stated as he and Goofy led Naruto to their ship with Naruto finding it looked odd, but it was no weirder than talking to an anthropomorphic duck and dog.

 _“Looks like we’re going to get to see different worlds after all.”_ Kairi stated and Naruto nodded.

 _“Yeah, I just wish you were out here with me instead of being trapped inside me.”_ Naruto stated and Kairi smiled before giving him a kiss.

 _“Hey, so long as I’m with you, that’s what matters right?”_ Kairi asked and Naruto nodded with a smile. _“Good, now let’s go find Riku and the others!”_ Kairi stated while pumping a fist in the air as Naruto nodded and got in the ship before it took off. Naruto couldn’t help but watch as the town got smaller and smaller before they were out of the world’s orbit and he saw the world for the first time.

It was time to start a new adventure, one that would take him across the worlds and beyond.

**_DONE_ **

**_That’s chapter 2 and the end of the first visit to Traverse Town._ **

**_#1: Tex Avery’s Little Red Riding Hood, AKA Red Hot Riding Hood_ **

**_#2: Hello Nurse from the Animaniacs._ **

**_#3: This is replacing the Postcard that was in the safe behind the abandoned stand. Nothing I wrote seemed very good for Naruto just entering someone’s stand and opening their safe, especially with who we learn owns the stand later on._ **

**_Anyway, that should be it, I’ll see you all next time!_ **


End file.
